What Happens After
by ROONILWAZLIB101
Summary: A multi-chaptered story of life after the war for Ron and Hermione. lots of Fluff, Humour and Romance:D Rated M just in case. The Golden Trio and Ginny are heading back to HOGWARTS. it's still based on their relationships but they'll just be at school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ The Funeral**

It was a Saturday; the sun was shining faintly through the trees making thin slits upon the dirty earth. Slowly she opened her eyes; the room in which she lay was small and cramped filled with different objects. There were several women Quidditch posters hanging on the walls, a wardrobe was situated in the corner of the room plus two single beds that were, at that moment being occupied. Hermione Granger sat up on her bed and looked at the sleeping figure on the other bed, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her head of bright red hair resting upon her pillow, while her legs flailed out over the edges of the bed. Hermione suppressed a laugh and got up quietly and looked out over The Burrow, but as she got up she felt something strange in the air.

It had been a week since the defeat of Voldemort and Hermione had spent that time at the Weasley's. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and that she could finally breathe easily for the first time since she learned of Voldemort. She no longer had to be frightened of turning a corner and there was a Death Eater standing there, waiting to grab and kill you. No more mysteries had to be solved and most importantly, all the Horcruxes had been destroyed.

Over the last week that she had spent at The Burrow she had attended several funerals', all of which had been for people that she knew and had grown to love. Firstly, it was Remus and Nymphadora Lupin she grieved for them, their families and mostly for their young son, Teddy that had been born into the world only a few months before the battle at Hogwarts. Several other funeral's followed, some of them she didn't even know but she still attended and paid respect for those who had fought for a great cause.

But there was one, one special death that touched her heart deeply. A brother, an adopted brother she had gained whilst at school. A witty and smart man who dedicated his life, along with his twin, to making people laugh. Fred Weasley was definitely going to be missed the most Hermione concluded.

The sun was rising higher in the sky before Hermione was pulled out of her reverie. Someone had begun to make noise downstairs, Mrs Weasley Hermione thought. Mrs Weasley had been brave these last few days, putting on a brave face for her family. But everybody knew that she cried in secret, and this pained Hermione very deeply. She couldn't imagine losing anyone in her family let alone your own son.

Hermione made a slow and quiet descent down the stairs. Her ears were met by sobbing, a woman, she immediately knew it was Mrs Weasley by the way she hiccoughed in between of breathes. The cries were filled with anguish and pain, the pain only felt by a mother who lost a child. Unfortunately the step that Hermione rested her foot on squeaked loudly, and the crying stopped.

"Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly. Hermione knew she couldn't run up the stairs to avoid being caught unless she Apparated, but then again Apparating made a small _popping _sound when you did. So that option was definitely out Hermione thought, she might as well have to speak to Mrs Weasley.

"No, Mrs Weasley it's me, Hermione. I'm sorry if I interrupted you" said Hermione lamely, clearly caught out on the fact that she just caught Mrs Weasley crying.

"Oh, it's quite alright dear. Come into the kitchen and we'll have a nice spot of tea before I make breakfast," Mrs Weasley said as Hermione walked into the Kitchen.

When Hermione sat down on her chair she looked at Mrs Weasley clearly. She was wearing her day dress which was patterned with lilies, her favourite Hermione guessed, and pink bunny slippers which Fred and George had gotten her for her birthday the previous year. There were dark circles under her eyes and the rims of her eyes were pink, signalling that she had no sleep that night. Mrs Weasley returned from getting mugs and the tea pot and preceded pouring tea into them, she shook slightly but it could have been passed off as weariness. When she turned to look at Hermione she had a warm smile on her face, Hermione was surprised that she could turn on and off her facial expressions, and then again she did have a lot of practice having seven children.

"So, what brings you down so early Hermione?" Mrs Weasley questioned taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep and the sun was getting a bit bright so I decided to get up. I didn't think anybody was down here," Hermione explained also taking a sip of her tea.

"I only just got up myself" Mrs Weasley said and continued in a quieter voice, "You didn't hear that before did you?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair, she didn't like to intrude in another families business. Mrs Weasley sensed her uncomfort, and said "Please don't tell anyone, I wouldn't want them to think this should be a sad occasion" she finished. Hermione thought about this for a moment, it was then that she realised what the strange feeling was, it wasn't a mournful sorrow that was usually felt when one went to a funeral. No, it was sadness here at the Weasley household; it was one of joy mingled with sadness. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed this fact about the Weasley family; even if it is a sad occasion they can make it feel not as serious. When all of them are together like they are at that moment, it didn't feel quite so bad. All of the Weasley's had very capable emotional beings, even Ron, and there were so many so there had to be lots of love roaming about the place.

Hermione sat in silence at this strange revelation, and then she turned her head to Mrs Weasley and said, "I won't say anything, I promise,"

Mrs Weasley smiled at that and turned her head just in time to see Ginny entering the room.

"Good morning, Ginny dear" Mrs Weasley said while pouring her a glass of tea.

"Morning Mum, morning Hermione," Ginny replied sitting down next to Hermione, Ginny took her mug and sipped cautiously. Despite it being her brother's funeral, she put on a smile for her mum.

"Mum, when do we need to start waking everybody up?" Ginny asked after her sip of tea.

"Well I can have breakfast ready in about 30 minutes, can you get everybody up?" said her mother.

"Sure thing mum," Ginny got up and gestured for Hermione to follow, when they got far enough away of hearing distance of the kitchen Ginny said, "How do you think she's coping?"

"Well, she seems to be putting on a brave face. She doesn't want any of you to worry about her that's all," Hermione said voicing her observations.

"Ok, well let's get everybody up then," she said making her way up the stairs. The first stop was Charlie's room, Ginny knocked on the door and a voice from within assented for them to enter. Charlie was sitting on his bed laying out his suit for the funeral; he was making sure that they looked good.

"Mum said breakfast's going to be ready in about 30 minutes," she said to Charlie, he just nodded and Ginny and Hermione left go to the next room.

Next stop was Percy, Ginny had stopped at the door and was about to knock when Percy came out of the bathroom, his glasses slightly askew. Ginny told him to be downstairs in 30 minutes. Hermione and Ginny made their way up higher through the house but something made them stop - laughter could be heard from inside Ron and Harry's room. Startled as to why there could be laughter coming from inside on the day of Fred's funeral Hermione and Ginny let themselves in.

Ron, Harry and George were on the floor clutching themselves at the sides, they were absolutely beside themselves. They didn't notice someone had entered until Ginny coughed and they all looked up at them with tears coming out of their eyes. The laughter settled and Hermione asked, "What in the world could be so funny?"

Ron answered, "We were just looking at some photos of Fred when he was younger he sure was a nutter,"

By this time Ginny had gone and sat next to Harry and they were looking at Fred and George's baby pictures. There was one in particular that sent George doubling over laughing.

"Do you remember that fateful day when Fred lit himself on fire!?" he said.

"Ah yes, the summer before I went to Hogwarts, that sure was memorable. Remember how he ran over into the lake to put it out and a fish bit him right on the butt", Ron had a reminiscent gleam in his eye as he said this and Hermione smiled. Ron turned to look at her then and gestured for her to sit down, she did as she was told and sat there. Ron smiled at her, the happiest smile since Fred actually passed. They all sat there recounting stories of there lost brother Fred until Ginny realised the time and sprang up on her feet saying, "Shoot, mum said breakfast would be ready in 30 minutes. And that was 30 minutes ago, come on!"

Hermione and Ginny were already at the door while Ron and Harry ambled there way there. George was putting away the photos still smiling; it amazed Hermione how much love could be in one family. On one hand it was a sombre atmosphere but yet it was mingled with joy and happiness, Hermione liked that feeling.

They all made there way downstairs and sat down at the table, all of them in turn said good morning to Mrs Weasley and she smiled lovingly at them all. Hermione sat next to Ginny and George, George helped himself to a large plate of bacon and eggs and Ron did the same. They all sat and ate for a while until Bill came in wearing his robes already, they all looked up from there quiet chatter and looked at the new comer. His face wore a mask of great concern, he went over to Mrs Weasley and bent over to whisper something in her ear and her face went very grave. She then whispered something to Bill he nodded and exited the room, looking more concerned than before. Everyone who was occupying the table looked at Bill's disappearing form as it went down the hall.

George was the first to speak, "Mum, what was that about?" he asked but not in his usual joking manner. Mrs Weasley turned to look at them all and said in a small voice, "He's here, Fred's body is here," she managed to choke back. Hermione look around the table, waiting for anyone to move, for anyone to breathe.

The fact that Fred, Fred Weasley was lying outside in a carriage, his lifeless body in handsome dress robes. Not ever being able to hear one of his lame jokes again, not ever seeing what his last creation for _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _was, not ever seeing him smile again. It was painful – for everybody. Ginny already had tears brimming around the edges of her eyes but they did not fall, all the boys sat motionless not daring to move. Then suddenly, Hermione felt something wet on her cheek she realised it was a tear and quickly wiped it away. She took a quick glance at Ron, he was staring at his hands, oh how she wanted to hold him, comfort him, and tell him everything was going to be fine. But she couldn't, she'd be lying and that would be hurting him more.

When Bill came back into the room everybody snapped out of there trance, and tried to act normal.

"Mum, I've told them to put him round the back," Bill said taking a look at everyone before leaving again. Once he'd gone Hermione didn't feel like eating anymore and she guessed no else did either, Mrs Weasley said, "Maybe you kids should get ready,"

They all nodded and Hermione felt someone touch her arm. Ron was there, looking into her eyes and holding out his hand. She looked back into his deep blue eyes and she took his hand. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and went into his own room followed closely by Harry, they said they'd be about 30 minutes and would meet Hermione and Ginny down there. When George reached his room, he went inside but didn't specify about how long he'd be.

Hermione and Ginny arrived at there room and began to change into there clothes for the event. The funeral was being held in the Weasley's backyard, next to the creek where George and Fred used to make plans for pranks on people. George had suggested it, not only were they twins, they were best friends so George knew exactly where to hold the funeral. It took 35 minutes for Hermione and Ginny to get ready and be downstairs, Ron and Harry were already there wearing there robes. Ron was wearing one that suited his fiery red hair very well, and Harry was wearing one that complimented his green eyes. George came down about 5 minutes later wearing a wide grin of his face; his mood swings were completely strange today. This seemed to puzzle Hermione and she gave him a confused look, George noticed and said, "Hermione, don't look so confused today isn't about weeping and crying and what not. It's about celebrating the life of the coolest person I know,"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be glad you said that," Ron said standing next to his brother and gave him a hug.

"You're right mate, it's about celebrating Fred. And what he did for wizarding society. Even if it was driving Umbridge out of school in our fifth year at school", said Harry grinning broadly.

"Hey, I was co-conspirator," George interjected.

"Oh please, everybody knew he was the smart one" Ginny added teasingly.

Hermione laughed at this, she always knew the Weasley twins were smart but was one really smarter than the other?

They all laughed again, thinking about Fred and his funny antics. Again they lost track of time and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Percy and Bill all emerged out of the kitchen door. They were all dressed and ready to go, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all stood and they everyone proceeded into the backyard together.

The yard was full of Fred's favourite flower, lilies the same as his mother, they were scattered everywhere on the ground. There were only a few chairs, just enough for his family and extended family, Harry and Hermione. At the end of the clearing they walked through to get to the creek, there was a beautifully decorated coffin at the end, everybody sat on a chair as George went up to speak.

"To everyone," he said, "today I've composed a little poem for my dearest and favourite brother, no offence guys," he said gesturing to his brothers.

"Your name was Fred

Yes I did know

If you didn't, then you would be quite slow

You made the lamest jokes the world ever did hear

I'm so glad that Charlie threw away his spear

I am your twin brother

Give thanks to our mother

But I truly wish you were still here"

"That's all I'd like to say thanks," concluded George. Mrs Weasley had started sobbing and Mr Weasley had his arm wrapped around her. Hermione looked at Ron sitting next to her and he had tears in his eyes, she grabbed his hand and squeezed, he returned the pressure and smiled at her. She was then aware that she was starting to cry as Bill went up and said his piece, then Charlie and last of all Percy. Mrs Weasley had stopped crying and was letting tears run down her cheeks, Ginny was doing the exact same plus she was holding Harry's hand. The service ended when Mr and Mrs Weasley waved there wands at the coffin and it slowly sank into the earth. Then George and Mrs Weasley made a tomb stone saying, _"In memory of Fred Weasley who died fighting for the greater good." _

After this, everybody headed back inside for some lunch and reminisced about Fred. During all this talk however, Ron came and sat next to her and said, "Come with me,"

Hermione looked at him and he looked back, he took her hand and they quietly slipped out the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ "I love you"**

**RON POV**

This was the first time Ron had been alone with Hermione for a long time. All that week they had been going to funerals and been busy preparing for Fred's, it still caused him pain to re-live Fred's death again and again every time he closed his eyes. But yet that pain ceased to exist when he was with Hermione, never had he felt this way about anyone, he didn't want to feel this way about any body else except for her. Their only romantic gesture was when Hermione flung herself at Ron and they shared their first kiss, it was absolute bliss. Considering they could have been killed at any moment so Ron figured it was now or never. But now it was just her and him walking to Ron's secret hiding place, no one in his family knew about this, not even Harry.

Ron was silent for a few more minutes until Hermione piped up and said, "Where are we going, Ron?" Ron thought it was so wonderful to hear her say his name.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he replied not giving anything away. They walked for another 5 minutes and Hermione said again, "Ron, I'm asking you nicely, where in the world are we going?" she sounded agitated. Again Ron kept his mouth shut and just took her hand, she followed nearly unwillingly.

They arrived at a clearing lined with thick trees, it looked like a mini Forbidden Forest but not so forbidden. Ron, still holding Hermione's hand led her to the outskirts of the clearing and he held a branch away as she climbed through. Ron looked into her Chocolate brown eyes and all he saw were questions, he smiled to himself knowing that he had exactly where he wanted her. When at long last they had arrived at their final destination, Hermione gasped and said, "Oh Ron, it's so beautiful,"

They stood at an entrance leading to a swimming hole. The water was crystal clear, you could see the bottom of the small pool, and it was lined with small shrubs that were spawning a pinkish looking coloured flower.

As Hermione admired his getaway Ron watched her, smelling everything mixed together with her scent. She suddenly turned on the spot and Ron was looking into her big brown eyes.

"Where did you find this place?" Hermione asked, once she'd done ogling.

"Well, I actually stumbled across it accidently. It was after…" Ron trailed off, he didn't dare want to say it but the reason he stumbled across that place was because of her. When Ron found out that Hermione was supposedly dating Krum, _"God I hate him" _he thought. Hermione wasn't fooled, "What? It was after what?" she asked, Ron looked into her eyes and saw a burning curiosity.

Ron sighed as if admitting defeat and said, "It was after…I found out you were dating Krum," Her face fell slightly but then recovered, she giggled.

"Why in the world would you come out here?" she asked as if making fun of him.

"Because, I needed to blow off some steam" Ron said nearing anger.

"Were you really that angry?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Sensing that the topic was going to places Ron really didn't wish to think about he said to her.

"Look, don't worry, Krum is a ruddy pumpkin head and I don't care about him anymore," Ron left it at that. He took Hermione by the hand and sat her down next to the water.

Ron looked into her eyes and he longed to kiss her. But he didn't know if that would be appropriate, because the only time they had kissed was during a war and they were doing something spontaneous. But what he did know was that he loved her with all his heart, after all those years of denying it, spending countless amounts of hours thinking and wondering if he did or didn't. He now knew that he couldn't fool his heart, there was only one girl for him and her name was…

Hermione Granger.

As he thought of this, Hermione asked a question that had him stuck for words.

"Why won't you kiss me?" Hermione asked softly. "Because I'm sitting here wondering if you want to kiss or what…" she confessed as she looked into his eyes, her eyes looked like pools of chocolate – they were beautiful.

Ron knew she was telling the truth. He guessed people were right; the eyes _are _the window to the soul, because at that moment Ron knew she wasn't lying.

He caressed her face in his hand and softly slid it down to her neck. He was thrilled when he saw that Hermione had goose bumps, he leaned down towards her lips. But he stopped a centimetre before them and he said, "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes", she breathed.

He then put his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, their lips moving as one. Ron couldn't think of anything better than this moment, the girl of is dreams kissing him with as much enthusiasm as he did. Ron broke the kiss and proceeded with kisses down her neck, his hands running up her sides and finally ending up on her shoulders. His lips reached her collarbone but he went no further. He slowly moved back up to her lips and kissed her passionately, she moaned into his lips and this ignited a more passionate snogging.

**HERMIONE POV**

Hermione had never felt this feeling before; a burning passion was running through her veins – Lust. She embraced this feeling, willing it to do its worst to hurt her because no body could bring her off cloud nine, not while she was with Ron. It had taken her all of but 4 years to figure out that she loved Ron, whereas Ron, he's not that bright. Hermione realised a few years ago that it was Ron all along, ever since their first confrontation on the Hogwarts Express when she had told him there was dirt on his nose. She thought she was going insane when she first figured it out, but now this, the moment they were sharing was absolutely prefect.

While Ron kissed her, Hermione ran her fingers through his fiery red hair. Memorising the texture, colour and feel of it, it was so smooth and thick that she never wanted to let it go. Hermione had wanted to do this for so long that it had become a dull ache in the back of her mind, but now it was gone and Ron saved her. They both broke the kiss at the same time, both of them panting, Hermione thought she was louder than he was and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Ron was caressing her face and she was looking at his dark blue eyes, _"No wonder my favourite colour is blue…" _she wondered at the beautiful shade of blue they'd become.

Then suddenly, she remembered where she was and why she was there. It was the day of Fred's funeral and she'd just made-out with his brother, she felt horribly disrespectful. Ron could sense this and said, "What's wrong? Was it something I did?" he asked fearfully. Hermione smiled as Ron contemplated whether he was a good kisser or not.

"No, it's not that," Hermione said, the look of relief on Ron's face was almost comical. "It's just that I feel really guilty now, we ditched your family Ron. Plus it was your brother's funeral for god's sake!" When Hermione said it out loud it really sounded bad. Ron just chuckled; Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh Hermione, you worry too much. My family probably wouldn't care if we're not there and secondly, Fred's probably dancing for joy wherever he is. So don't worry", Hermione was actually quite comforted by this news but still she was on edge.

"Ok, why don't we call it a day? What do you say about that?" Ron asked Hermione while stroking her cheek, each touch sent shivers down her spine. The truth was that Hermione didn't want to leave yet, she wanted to stay but she knew Ron's family would be asking questions soon.

"Alright, let's go. Am I not allowed to tell anyone about this place?"

Ron thought about it for a while and said, "Harry maybe, but he can't tell Ginny, ok?"

"Alright", Hermione said, she could feel a dumb smile play upon her lips. She quickly rearranged her face and turned to leave when Ron caught her arm and said, "I love you"

Hermione's heart fluttered at the words, she had waited to hear those words for so long and all she could do was stand there like an idiot. It was a second before she said, "I love you, too", and a brilliant smile lit his face and her heart melted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Interrogations **

It took them about 15 minutes to arrive back at the Burrow; they were walking at a slow pace. Both Ron and Hermione were just enjoying each others company; they were holding hands and not looking at each other. The silence was comfortable but yet Hermione wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She was still revelling in the fact that Ron – Ronald Weasley - the most aggravating, pig-headed, mean and sometimes hurtful man could have said those wonderful words to her. She loved him, she was certain of this, and he loved her. It was as if the pieces of a puzzle had been fit together perfectly, and now the picture was complete. It made her smile even bigger when she thought of this, it caused her to sigh slightly – she was totally content.

**RON POV**

"_She loves me…oh my god she loves me," _this was the only thought that crossed Ron's mind as he and Hermione walked back to his home. They were walking rather slowly, both not wanting to leave the other. The news that Hermione loved him the way he loved her was the most wonderful thing to happen to Ron since, well, since he can remember. He marvelled at this aspect when Hermione let out a sigh that caused shivers to go up his spine. Stopping abruptly he tugged on Hermione's hand; she stopped and stepped towards him. Ron could feel her closeness and he wanted her closer.

Ron let go of her hand and took a big step towards her, he made it with just one big lunge. He wound his arms around her and Ron could feel her against his long body, he began to nuzzle her hair with his face, smelling the sweetness that was Hermione Granger. The feel of her curls brushing against his lips was thoroughly enjoyable. Slowly, he made his way down past her forehead and he stopped at her nose kissing it then rubbing his own nose against hers. Hermione closed her eyes and then slowly opened them, she said, "What's brought this on?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, since we'll be around my family for a while I don't want to be snogging you in front of everybody," he said. At this Hermione was out of his arms and she was standing a metre away from him. Ron could feel the emptiness as he clutched at nothingness.

"Why don't you want your family to know?" Hermione whispered as tears started to well at the rim of her eyes. Ron, taken aback by this change of conversation was left to repair the damage he obviously made.

"No of course not, it's just that, I've never had a girlfriend before – well a real girlfriend I mean," Ron stuttered and looked into Hermione's eyes. She didn't look sad anymore but curiosity burned behind her brown eyes.

"You mean you didn't consider Lavender as your girlfriend?" Hermione asked as she stepped closer to him. Ron took a chance and grabbed her around the waist and he pulled her closer to him, he could feel her warmth. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she didn't pull away and looked down into her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Well, umm…I guess you could say she was, but I didn't really like it," Ron said not really knowing what to say. His relationship with Lavender Brown was a short lived and miserable relationship for Ron.

"Oh? Why is that?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron even thought about why he hated his relationship with Lavender.

"Because I didn't really like her, that's why. I liked someone else, well I shouldn't really say "_liked_" because I don't like her anymore…I love her."

Ron confessed that he's loved Hermione since their sixth year at Hogwarts. His lips were assaulted by Hermione's and he lifted her off the ground and twirled both of them around on the spot. They broke apart then, and yet again they were left panting. Ecstasy ripped through Ron's veins as he set her down, he continued to hold her when she looked at the sky and said, "Maybe we should head back, it's nearly dark," she checked her watch and she turned back to him. He nodded and they broke apart, but still holding hands. Ron leaned down so that Hermione could hear.

"I love you," he reminded her. He couldn't get enough of saying this to her because every time he said it her face lit up.

"I love you, too," she replied and they headed back to the house.

When they reached the house they could hear laughter inside. Curious, both of them stepped inside the door and someone shouted, "Finally!"

Harry came up to Ron and gave him a brotherly hug. _"What the hell is going on?" _Ron thought as everyone began to slap him on the back and give him hugs. He looked over at where he last saw Hermione; he was surprised when he saw her next to the kitchen table.

Unable to withstand anymore of his family's strange behaviour (not that it wasn't uncommon) he nearly shouted, "What in the name of Merlin is going on?!"

Everybody quietened and looked at him, and then George got up and said, "We're celebrating! You finally got the courage to tell Hermione how you feel. And that little bro is why we are celebrating,"

"And what if I didn't?" Ron asked to all of them. It was Bill who spoke next.

"Well, if you didn't then you'd be very stupid and we'd all look like idiots, I'm really hoping that none of them are correct,"

He looked over at Hermione then and he could feel his ears going red. _"I guess I can't keep it from them any longer," _he thought as everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Ok fine. But we're not getting married or anything so could you please stop it?" Ron said while looking at his family.

"Why should we stop when it's taken you so many years to say three bloody words," George said taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

Ron looked over at Hermione again his face asking her for help, _"Why do they always gang up on me?" _he thought angrily. Hermione seemed to be enjoying this; she just smiled at him and giggled.

"Pressure's on bro," George said after a few more seconds.

"Ok, ok. That's quite enough of picking on your brother. George, Percy, Bill and Charlie you four are going to help me make dinner," his mother said quickly. Her request was met by four angry groans; Ron silently thanked his mother as his four older brothers shuffled out the door.

The room was suddenly left with Ginny, Hermione and Harry. Ron walked over to an empty chair and exhaled loudly then looked up at them. Ginny and Harry were looking at him expectantly but Hermione was blushing.

"Well? Did you say it or not?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Do you really have to know? Seriously you guys are so nosy," Ron said. Harry spoke next as he plonked down into a vacant chair opposite from Ron.

"Because mate, we've been on the edge of our seats for the last few years. We hear you guys fighting, quarrelling and bickering, you name it you guys have done it. Plus you two kissed at the Battle at Hogwarts so I guess there's a dead give away," he concluded while he played with Ginny's fingers. It was a few seconds before Hermione came and sat down next to him.

"Alright, I said it ok? Are you happy now?" Ron said quickly as Ginny smiled hugely at Ron and Hermione.

"Was he romantic?" Ginny asked Hermione eagerly.

"Well…he…did it as any gentleman would," Hermione said hesitantly. Ron was afraid she would reveal his special hiding place.

Ginny sat there with an unbelieving look on her face.

"You can't honestly be serious, can you? My brother was romantic?" Ginny said.

"Yes, he was plus he was the one that said it first," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well big bro, I guess I underestimate you," Ginny said after a few moments.

Harry had been silent since they had sat down; he then spoke with a huge grin on his face.

"Why the bloody hell are you smiling like that for you bloody git," Ron said loudly.

"I've been waiting for this day for quite a while, can't wait for the wedding," Harry said, Ron was confused.

"Who said anything about a wedding? Harry, you must still be in shock after all this whole Voldemort stuff cause I never said we were getting married," he finished. Harry just shrugged and said, "Oh I know, I just can't wait for it. When it comes that is,"

Hermione spoke up then, "What makes you think we're going to get married. Ron's only just confessed that he love's me and you're making assumptions,"

"No, I just don't see the two of you being with anyone else. You guys are perfect for each other, you balance each other out," Harry said, _"He can be so wise when he wants to be…the git. But he's right; there is no one I'd rather be with in my whole life than with Hermione,"_

"You're right Harry…well if you excuse me I'm going to…um…read," Hermione said and gestured for Ginny to join her. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, it still made Ron rather unhappy to his best mate with his only sister. But then again he made her happy and that was good enough for Ron.

Finally, Ron got up and said, "Hey Harry, how about a game of chess? I'll go easy on you this time," Ron crossed his heart mockingly and he and Harry half walked, half wrestled out the door.

**HERMIONE POV**

Hermione couldn't wait to tell Ginny all about what Ron did. She of course took into mind the fact that Ron didn't want anybody to find out about his special hiding place. It made her heart feel giddy with joy that Ron could confide in her the whereabouts of that place; it was after all the place where they both truly realised they were meant for each other.

When the girls arrived at Ginny's room they both entered and Hermione sat on the floor. Ginny immediately ran to her cupboard and pulled out a box, she back onto the floor and opened it. Inside - to Hermione's surprise - was chocolate, a full box of wizarding and muggle – to Hermione's surprise yet again – of chocolate.

"Wow Ginny, I didn't know you were a chocolate fan," Hermione said as she picked up a chocolate frog pack then moved onto holding a packet of _"Bernie's Chocolate Wonder's co." _

"I've been saving up, you know for when we talk about important stuff," Ginny said as she un-wrapped a single chocolate éclair.

"You even have muggle chocolate, how long have you been saving this stuff. I presume you cast a preservation spell after you added some," Hermione asked as she picked up a Lindt chocolate ball.

"Yeah, well you know how dad is fascinated by the whole muggle thing. He picks up a few bits and bobs when he goes to muggle markets. Plus he spoils me," she said while she devoured a caramel centered chocolate. "Help yourself; I don't want to eat it all by myself,"

Hermione picked up an odd shaped shell chocolate and popped it into her mouth, the taste was divine.

"So, tell me all about your little escapade with Ron," Ginny said after swallowing.

"Well, there's not much to say. He took me around the place and we stopped by a creek, that's where we kissed –"

"You have to tell me…is he a bad kisser? I know it sounds strange but I want to know, is Ron a terrible kisser? So I can figure out why Lavender went out with him," Ginny said before Hermione could tell her about it. Hermione thought about this, the only other person she had ever kissed was Krum and she didn't even enjoy it that much. It was only a small kiss that it didn't even count.

"I guess it was the best kiss I've ever had," Hermione said.

"Really, he's that good? Maybe Lavender _did_ stay with him as long as she did because he is a good kisser. She certainly didn't stay with him because of his great personality," Ginny said mostly to herself.

"Ginny, why is this so important?" Hermione said annoyed that Ginny was voicing her opinions.

"Because this is what girls do Hermione, we gossip and talk about our boyfriends and stuff," Ginny said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione contemplated this for a while and decided that she was right; it was in the nature of a girl to gossip and "bitch" about people. She'd never really done it at Hogwarts even though she shared a dorm with the two most gossipy people in the whole of Hogwarts – Parvati and Lavender.

"I guess you're right. Well his kiss was the most wonderful thing in the world; you don't know how long I've waited for it. Even though we've kissed before, but that was in the middle of a war so that doesn't really count," Hermione said as she chewed on another sweet.

"Well, do you love him or not? We know that Ron loves you but do you love him?" Ginny asked, all Hermione could was stare at her in disbelief, _"How could she not see? I'm completely infatuated with him," _she thought to herself.

"Of course I do, I've loved him since our first year at Hogwarts the day I saw him on the train. I knew it was him all a long, even though I didn't realise it until a few years ago," Hermione said, completely gushing about the way she felt about Ron.

"I am so glad you said that, you know every body's known for a while now," Ginny said. Hermione was surprised by this bit of news.

"They knew?" asked Hermione, she felt completely idiotic that every body else knew about how she felt but she didn't even realise it herself!

"Sure they knew, mum says you can see it in people's eyes. She said the way you look at Ron and the way he looks at you is obvious," said Ginny while Hermione looked down at her hands blushing. "Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about, she figured out I loved Harry that way.

My mother can be so insightful sometimes," she said on the edge of sarcasm and annoyance. Hermione was curious then, she asked, "Has harry told you he loves you?" she again felt completely stupid because she knew the answer.

"Yeah, he told me after we broke up at the end of your sixth year. A few months before you guys left, I can't even begin to tell you how it felt when he left and not knowing if he was still alive," Ginny said, a small sadness filling her voice and eyes. Hermione thought about this, and she did in fact know how Ginny felt.

"I think I do, Ginny. But it's not as bad as you, you see when Ron walked out on Harry and I, I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. He left on such a bad note and he was affected by the power of the locket, because I know he'd never walk out on me and Harry if he was wearing it. He told me himself that he was caught by Snatchers and they can be highly dangerous, so I do know what it feels like to think you've lost someone you truly love," Hermione had never told anyone this before and it felt good to have someone to talk to.

"Well, I guess we've both felt that way and I hope we never feel like that again," said Ginny cheerfully, "Oh someone's coming," she said quickly. Hermione got out her wand and flicked it towards the box and it flew into Ginny's wardrobe.

**A/N: **I hope this is good. please read and review:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

As the wardrobe door shut Harry and Ron entered the room laughing. They both stopped at the door and looked at the girls, Hermione thought Ron looked amazingly handsome in the semi-dark room his red hair contrasting with the light. Harry went to walk over to Ginny and sat down next to her, but Ron remained at the door and Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing you great buffoon," said Ginny noticing the space between the two,

"Either you guys are lying about what happened this afternoon or you're just uncomfortable with each other," Ginny said weighing up their options.

"Ginny, maybe we should leave them alone you know," Harry said trying to be discreet, he looked down at her. She looked back at him and she quickly conceded defeat, Hermione knew she couldn't resist those green eyes.

"No you guys, you can stay," interjected Ron from the door. "I only stopped here because I think I stepped on gum," he said lifting up his foot and sure enough there was gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

Harry started clutching his side as he rolled over laughing, but Hermione had gotten up and examined it she knew the exact spell for this. But as she was about to perform the spell

Harry's laughter was suddenly cut of by a muffling sound; apparently Ron had hit his face with Hermione's pillow. She began to laugh and looked up at Ron who chuckled; he looked down at her and gave her an "I-couldn't-help-it-he-was-being-annoying" smile. _"Wow, he's so much taller from down here," _she thought as she looked back at his shoe. She performed the spell and the gum came off in less than a second and his shoe looked cleaner than it had done before.

Hermione got up off the floor and faced Ron who was examining her wand work, he then looked at her and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then moving to her ear and said so that only she could hear, "Thanks, I knew you'd help me," He kissed her again and moved further inside, he sat down on Hermione's bed and gestured for her to join him.

She made her way across the room and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, Hermione felt his lips touch her head. She was totally oblivious to other people in the room then as she went up and kissed him on the cheek, the softness of his skin was irresistible.

Then she heard a cough from on the other side of the room, she looked over and Ginny and Harry were looking at them. Slightly embarrassed by her behaviour she sat normally again.

"Oh please, it's not like you two could keep off each other when you started dating. You still can't even now," Ron said, clearly frustrated that he and Hermione couldn't share one moment by themselves inside the Burrow.

"Yes we could, Ron," said Ginny turning on a defensive tone. Ron was about to retort when Harry said, "Enough, Ron's right actually we couldn't keep off each other. But I must say I rather enjoy it,"

His speech was again cut off by another pillow flying at his face.

"Hey, now that's just getting annoying!" Harry said as he hurled one right at Ron's face, it hit

its target. Ron was about to launch another attack but Hermione held up her hand.

"Ok boys, can we please be civilised?" she said, she really just wanted to be alone with Ron that's all.

"Sorry 'Mione, he was being a stupid egg head," Ron said innocently, his blue eyes made Hermione feel less irritable.

"Well why don't we leave you two alone," Ginny said coming to Hermione's rescue; she made a mental note to thank her later. Harry nodded and they got up and walked out of the room, but Harry turned and said, "Oh yeah, Mrs Weasley said that dinner's going to be ready in about 40 minutes," he turned and shut the door behind him.

"Wow, I thought they would never leave," said Ron as he stretched his long limbs and then returned with his arm around Hermione. She could smell his cologne that Fred bought him for his last birthday, _"Fred had good taste in cologne," _Hermione thought as she sniffed more into her nose.

"So…," Ron said as the silence dragged on. "Why does it seem so hard to talk now? It's just really strange,"

Hermione agreed, ever since he told her he loved her, their conversation topics had been zilch. _"Well, I might as well get the ball rolling,"_

She slid her hand up his neck and clutched onto his hair, then turned and faced him. Her arms were around his neck in a flash and they were doing things by their own accord. Ron reached her waist and pulled her onto his lap, his hands were sliding up and down her back as Hermione leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met and unlike last time his tongue came into contact with hers. This touch sent shivers down Hermione's spine and tingles all throughout the rest of her body. He broke apart from her then and she looked at him unhappily, but her unhappiness was short lived as Ron picked her up and put her lying face up on the bed. He came over and hovered above her, _"Oh my god," _

He took his shirt off and Hermione was able to see for the first time Ron's half-naked form. He was sculpted around the middle, clear signs of a six pack were there and his chest was muscular. _"Oh my god," _she thought again as he kissed her with such passion he moaned against her lips. This moan once again sent shivers and tingles simultaneously through her body, _"How many times can one man make me shiver and tingle at the same time?" _she thought as she felt his tongue on hers for a second time.

She was unaware of it but she was clutching his hair again, the feel of it was more tantalizingly amazing than before.

Hermione shut her eyes and Ron began to play with her hair. She was absent mindedly tracing small circles on his abdomen; she was feeling the clear indentations of his abs. _"So this is what a lifetime of playing Quidditch does to people," _Hermione thought.

They sat like this until for another 5 minutes until Ron heard someone coming up the stairs, he quickly got off the bed and pulled on his shirt. Mr Weasley's head shot through the open side of the door, he looked around the room and back at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, your mother says dinner will be ready in about five minutes. She says to put on your best clean shirt and head downstairs," Mr Weasley said as he popped his head back out of the door, Hermione could hear his descending foot steps on the stairs.

"Why does she need me to put on my best shirt?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe you should go get changed," Hermione suggested as she headed for the door.

"Yeah alright…hang on, you're coming with me?" Ron asked when they both reached the door. Hermione was hoping she could pick out his shirt for him as she knew his taste in shirts was horrible, plus she wanted to see that glorious body of his.

"Well naturally, some one's got to pick out a descent looking shirt for you," she said as she turned the handle but Ron's hand was over hers.

"What makes you think I can't do it myself?" Ron asked in her ear, his breath was warm against her skin.

"I never said you couldn't, I merely stated that I should be the one who should pick out a shirt for you to wear. As I am the one who'll most likely be looking at you tonight," Hermione said her cheeks flushing pink as she said it. Ron came down and kissed her cheek from behind, he let his lips linger on her cheek for a while before he said, "I don't know what's happened to Hermione Granger but I like her better now,"

She giggled and turned back to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wound his arms around her waist and she kissed him softly. It only just dawned on her that her relationship with Ron was the easiest relationship she'd ever been in.

"Ok, I think we should go find you a shirt now," Hermione said as she unwound herself from Ron's grasp. He uttered an agreement and they both headed for Ron's room.

Hermione entered the room, it smelled of Ron's cologne and moth balls. She could distinctly remember sitting in here preparing for their Horcrux mission or just lounging about and having fun. Ron entered the room and pulled out his wand, he gave it a flick and his wardrobe draw opened. Inside was all of his shirts, some Hermione remembered when they went on their frist trip to Hogsmeade, it seemed so far away. All of Ron's shirts had to be replaced at some point after his huge growth spurt, one year he was a small 12 year old the next a giant.

Hermione began sorting through Ron's shirts, while he sat on his bed playing with a quaffle. She saw some nice shirts and some horrid ones; there was one with lace around the edges _"It looks like his dress robes for the Yule Ball," _Hermione thought, she suppressed a laugh and Ron looked over at her.He was looking at what she was holding and quickly got up and took it from her grip, his ears were going beet red.

"Maybe you shouldn't go through everything, Hermione," he said as he threw the shirt across the room.

"But Ron, maybe you'll need it for fancy dress," Hermione said as Ron gave her a dirty look and sat next to her.

He picked up a blue plain shirt and said, "How about this, it's plain and it's blue,"

"Oh Ron, you really shouldn't try to dress yourself," Hermione said playfully as she held up a green and white striped polo, "I like this top; you should wear it more often. You would look…" Hermione was stuck for words. She tried to think of words that suited what Ron would normally hear, however what she was thinking were words like; handsome, gorgeous, irresistible.

She finished by saying, "You would look…dashing," she concluded. Hermione tossed him the shirt and he looked over it.

"I've never even seen this shirt before," Ron said slightly puzzled.

"Well, don't just stand there! Put it on already," Hermione said impatiently.

"Ok, ok…are you…uh…gonna turn around or something?" Ron asked. Hermione suddenly felt her blush on her cheeks, she didn't even think of what Ron might say.

"Um…I don't know. If you want me to," said Hermione, there really was nothing that she could say to make it obvious that she wanted him without a shirt on.

"No, it's fine. You've already seen me with it off anyway," Ron said and he pulled his shirt off once again. Hermione couldn't pull her eyes away from Ron, _"Oh god, I've turned into one of those girls who can't keep their hands off their boyfriends," _she thought wildly as Ron pulled on his shirt. As he did so Hermione saw his stomach muscles tighten then disappear underneath his shirt. She was brought back down to earth when Ron started calling her name, her head snapped up then and she blushed.

"Are we going to go downstairs or not?" Ron asked while he stretched out his hand towards her. It took a few moments for Hermione to respond, but she came back down to earth and held onto his hand, together they went downstairs for dinner.

When Hermione and Ron came down into the living room a few moments later, Hermione noticed a lot of activity surrounding the sofa. The atmosphere in the room wasn't frantic so no one was dying and no one was screaming so, no one was being attacked. Hermione lead Ron to the table where everyone was gathered, she tried to peer over George's shoulder but he was too tall. She suddenly felt Ron's hand tighten around hers; she looked at his face. _"What's happened?" _Hermione thought.

Just as she thought this, Harry came over carrying an open envelope.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what's just happened," Harry said excitedly as Ron took the envelope from him and flipped it over in his hands.

"It's from the ministry, what the bloody hell do they want?" Ron asked when he dipped his hand into the opening of the envelope.

"Just read it mate," Harry said taking a seat. Hermione went over to Harry to ask what was going on but just before she was about to, Ron came over and hugged her tightly. Hermione was crushed too tightly to return the hug, he broke it off and he said, "'Mione me and Harry have got it!"

Hermione was momentarily dazed but she managed to say, "Got what?"

Ron was over at Harry then, he looked happier than when he got an "Exceeds Expectations" on his OWLs. She walked over to where the envelope was lying and took the piece of paper that was inside. It read:

"_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your application of becoming an Auror. The Ministry has heard of your past efforts and will hereby be accepting you into Auror training. A ministry official will be arriving at your home on 8__th__ June, at 10am sharp to bring you to the Ministry to commence your training immediately. We would like to congratulate you once again._

_Yours truly,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(Minister for Magic)_

Hermione put down the letter and noticed Harry's letter lying next to the envelope. She put down the paper in her hand and she looked up, her gaze was met by two crystal blue eyes. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and she returned the favour by hugging him around his waist. He uncoiled himself and kissed her gently on the lips, this kiss sent sparks through Hermione's body and the kissing heated up. They broke apart when Hermione heard a soft "Ahem" from somewhere in the room. Harry was still sitting on his chair where she had last seen him and he was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Wow, you guys really like kissing don't you?" Harry said as he got up from his seat and went over to the door. "I guess seven years of building it all up has something to do with it," he said before he exited the room.

Hermione blushed and Ron went to sit down on the couch, the letter in his hands. Hermione went over and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe I got in," Ron said as she got to him. "I mean I knew Harry would get in for sure but me, that's just unbelievable,"

"You doubt yourself too much, I'm really proud of you," Hermione said, Ron just beamed at her. Hermione felt Ron's hand rubbing her back absent mindedly while she looked over the pamphlets that came free with the letter, some of them were titled, _"So you want to become an Auror" _and _"Fighting dark witches and wizards is dangerous: 10 simple steps on how to maximise your life expectancy"_

She flicked through them silently until she noticed that Ron had stopped rubbing her back. Hermione looked at him and she noticed him looking at her. He was looking up at her with soft adorable eyes.

"You now, you've never been more beautiful than when you read," Ron said, pushing away a strand of Hermione's hair from her face. He moved closer to her then his face inches away from hers, Hermione could feel his sweet breath on her face. She reached out for his face and she cupped his cheek in her hand, and he closed his eyes. Hermione then leaned in and kissed his lips, he returned the favour and soon they were locked in a warm embrace. Again Hermione felt like she was the luckiest girl on the face of the earth, _"I guess this is what love feels like, if love were a drug I'd be addicted to it," _she thought. It was definitely true she only just realised it today but she needed Ron's love more than anything in the world.

Their kissing was cut short when Mrs Weasley let out a quiet cough; she was standing at the door entrance. Hermione broke off the kiss and she was blushing a deep red.

"Dinner's ready dears," Mrs Weasley said then exited the room.

"Great, I'm starving! Come on, let's go eat," Ron said, pulling Hermione to her feet. They headed towards the door when Hermione pulled Ron's hand and he staggered slightly. She went up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you Ron. You don't know how happy you make me,"

Ron looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead; he then moved to her ear and whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione. Even if I am an arse hole sometimes," it still made her heart melt when he said those three words to her.

Hermione laughed at him and they both headed out of the room together.

**RON POV**

When he and Hermione arrived in the kitchen they sat down at the table and Ron surveyed the scene around him. George was telling jokes to Harry and Ginny about him and Fred when they were at school (Much to the annoyance of his mother). Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley were discussing ways to get rid of Fire Blowing Butterflies.

Ron sat down on a seat next to Harry, and Hermione sat next to him. Hermione had begun to tell his dad and brothers about what she read in a book on how to eliminate Fire Blowing Butterflies.

"The answer is simple; you just need to cast a water spell at its wings. It's the most effective way of getting rid of them, or you could use a fire extinguisher," she finished, letting everyone who cared to listen take in what she was saying.

Ron's dad's eyes shot wide open, Ron could see the fascination and curiosity burning behind his eyes. He never got enough of muggle inventions, Ron remembered how his dad would come home from work with a strange muggle contraption. The best Ron believed was a thing muggles called toasters.

Ron knew that Hermione had sensed her mistake in mentioning the fire extinguisher. Even Ron didn't know what it was, to be quite honest he didn't really want to know. But Hermione, the knowledgeable girl that she was, was unable to keep information when someone asked.

"So Hermione, what exactly is the function of this…uh, Fire Extinguisher?" his dad asked, Hermione opened her mouth to speak just when his mum walked in with a big pot of bubbling stew. The smell of it filled Ron's nose and he suddenly realised how hungry he was.

His mum set it down in the middle of the table; it was hovering just above the table top by a hovering charm. Inside the pot was Irish stew, Fred's favourite. Before anyone could tuck into the hearty meal, his dad raised his goblet of Firewhisky.

"Before we eat, I'd just like to say that even though the Weasley family is one member short, we have still gained two more who we have welcomed graciously into our family," Ron turned toward his father who was smiling at Hermione, and then inclined his head toward Harry. Ron felt a hand on his shoulder; he immediately reached up and squeezed it.

His dad then continued speaking, "Fred, I know you can hear me because I am your father. If you are listening, just know that we miss you dearly mate and we love you," he raised his glass and so did everybody else and together they said, "To Fred," and they all took a sip of their drinks. After, they all began to eat their dinner.

Ron dug into his food savouring the flavour; he knew his mum wouldn't make this again for a while as it reminded her of Fred too much. He chewed his meat for a while until he heard an uproar of laughter coming from the end of the table. He looked over and saw George, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Charlie double over laughing. Ron looked at Hermione who apparently wasn't involved in the joke and she smiled at him, he suddenly felt warm inside when she smiled at him. _"Blimey, I think I've gone nuts. She looks at me and I can't help but be a total idiot," _he thought as she turned away and began a conversation with Percy. No doubt it was about school and what not.

Just as Ron was about to take a sip of his drink a bread roll came flying at his cup, knocking it out of his hand and all over himself. He felt the cold spill all over his clothes at top speed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled at the general direction the bread roll came from. Everybody had quietened and was staring at him, and then his mum came in and inspected the scene.

He realised no one had moved since he had yelled and he wondered why. Then George began to chuckle, then Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Percy joined in. They were all beside themselves; he noticed Hermione had a small smile in her lips but she didn't laugh. She leaned in then, took out her wand and performed a small spell and the wetness disappeared, leaving him dry.

"Thanks 'Mione," Ron said icily as he glared at his brothers, sister and Harry. They still hadn't calmed down and were still laughing. It was Harry who was the first to regain normality.

"Ron - that - was - so funny," Harry said in between laughs, he wiped away some tears that escaped his eyes. Ron sat there and waited for them to settle down; George spoke up then, "Oh Ron, you are so easy to laugh at,"

Charlie, Percy, Bill, Ginny and Harry all nodded in agreement. It took a few moments for Ron to ask his next question because he so wanted to throw something at George.

"Why did you throw that bread roll at me?" Ron said, trying to not sound too angry.

"Because you were sitting there day dreaming, I called your name a few times but you wouldn't respond. So I went to the last resort, throw something at you, and the only thing that wouldn't cause permanent damage was a bread roll," George explained.

Ron didn't look impressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Soon after, everybody finished their meal and began to file out the kitchen door, all of them deciding to call it a night. Mrs. Weasley asked her husband and Ron to help clear the table. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and hugged her gently, she exited the room and he saw her ascend the stairs.

While Ron was stacking a pile of plates, his dad moved to the sink, he flicked his wand and the water began to run. They went about their work in silence until Mr Weasley broke the silence and said, "Son, I wanted to speak to you about you and Hermione,"

"_Bloody hell, I don't like where this is going" _Ron thought as he moved to the cupboard and placed goblets inside.

"Yes dad?" Ron said innocently.

His dad turned a bright red and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…I…uh…you're a grown man now. You're barely of age and I understand you're making that transition from boy to man," his dad stuttered as he looked at the floor. Ron had never had this type of discussion with either of his parents before, because there was no need. He'd gotten all his information from his older and much more experienced brothers.

"What…um…do you mean dad?" Ron asked while he too turned a deep red.

"You know what I mean Ron…I don't want to make this uncomfortable," his dad started. _"Too late," _Ron thought.

"I understand that you'll be having some urges. And that's ok…I mean when I was a teenager I couldn't keep my hands off your mother," his dad said awkwardly. Unable to withstand anymore of this torture, Ron said quickly, "Ok dad, I get it. I'll try to be careful but you know I'm responsible so don't worry,"

His dad looked thoroughly relieved and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that's good to hear son," Mr Weasley said trying hide his relief that the conversation was shifting away from that awkward topic.

"Ok, well if that's all…then I'm gonna go off to bed. You know we've, uh, had a big day," Ron said trying his hardest to not run from the room as fast as he could. When Ron reached the stairs he sped up them and quickly entered his room, he saw Harry still awake studying one of the Auror pamphlets that came in the mail. Harry looked up as Ron shut the door loudly.

"What took so long?" Harry asked as he set down the pamphlet.

"Nothing," Ron replied evasively, walking swiftly to his wardrobe to get out his Chudley Cannons pyjamas. He could feel his ears going red and silently cursed them.

"Oh come on Ron. We're best mates; I know there's something wrong with you. You're ears don't turn red for no reason," Harry said, once again his insightful side began to show.

"Nothing alright, seriously why are you so nosy all of a sudden. You really shouldn't hang out with my sister so much," Ron said slightly irritated.

"Ok, fine. I'll stay out of it," Harry retorted, then picked up the Auror pamphlet and continued reading. Ron went to bed without another word spoken to Harry; his thought's kept drifting to him and his father's earlier conversation. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed even though no one had brought it up; soon his thought's flowed into the form of Hermione. He remembered the way she touched him, it felt electrifying, he remembered the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo. His need to see her was getting overwhelmingly hard to resist. _"She's only in the next room, why can't I go and see her," _he thought as he lay on his back contemplating whether to go or not. His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of Harry's gentle snores; Ron thought it was a great opportunity to go see Hermione without being caught out by Harry. _"Oh shit, what about Ginny?" _he thought while he approached the door.

He lit his wand and looked about himself wondering what to do about Ginny. He then noticed a black fabric lying next to Harry's bed, Ron walked over to it and picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and examined it. _"I don't think Harry will mind if I borrowed it for a while," _Ron thought and he quickly threw it over himself and silently walked into the dark hallway, heading for Hermione's room.

Ron tried to refrain from stepping on creaky floorboards as he proceeded closer to the door. He arrived and stood in front of it and put his hand on the door knob, turning it gently. When Ron entered he noticed that Hermione was still awake her nose buried in a thick, leather bound book. The door creaked open and her head shot up, Ron cautiously stepped lightly inside not wanting to wake Ginny and frighten Hermione. She looked suspiciously at the now open door; she put down her book and got up to close it.

Meanwhile, Ron took his chance and sat down on her bed. He didn't want to scare Hermione so he didn't take the cloak off. He looked about himself and noticed the book she was reading, curious he picked it up and looked at the front cover. _"How to master a broom, By Bobina Bobingson" _Ron smiled to himself, he was going to set the book down when he suddenly he felt Hermione's weight on top of him.

He let out a startled cry and Hermione fell to the floor as he got up quickly. He heard Ginny's quiet mumbling as he cautiously pulled off the cloak. Hermione was still on the floor her face a mask of shock, Ron looked down at her, he smiled apologetically, and then held out his hand to her. She took it and he carefully pulled her to her feet. They sat on the bed in silence and Ron looked down at his hands, they sat like this for a few more seconds until Hermione said quietly, "Well…this is a pleasant surprise, Ronald,"

Ron looked up at her then, her brown eyes looked dark in the darkness as the only light was coming from a weak burning candle. Half of her face was covered by the dark as he looked at her; her cheeks were glowing in the half light making her skin look more beautiful than ever.

"I didn't want to wait to see you, so I thought maybe I'd come in here and…" Ron said. He wasn't even sure what his motivation was. He was sure that it was if she was sleeping he'd watch her, she looked so peaceful when she slept; or they'd talk, either way he'd be with her and that's all that mattered.

Ron took one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers; he felt the warmth of her skin as theirs fingers interlocked. He moved closer and stroked her cheek with his free hand, her eye lids fell over her eyes and she sighed gently.

"This is exactly what I came for," Ron whispered when Hermione re-opened her eyes and he kissed her soft cheek. Hermione raised her eyebrows, questioning Ron with her eyes.

"I mean, I came in here because I couldn't stop thinking about you and that it couldn't hurt to see you again before I went to sleep," Ron said.

Hermione lent in then and kissed his lips gently and stayed there for a second, then slowly raised her head and said, "I'm glad you did then…I have an idea,"

She picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and got up from the bed quietly so as not to wake Ginny. Ron looked up into her face, he felt confused.

"Why are you still sitting down? Come one, let's go," Hermione said impatiently while she tugged on Ron's hand.

Ron didn't move, instead he asked, "And why are we going out at this time of night?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Since you got to kidnap me before, I guess it's kind of my turn to return the favour,"

To be honest Ron didn't really care if she wanted to kidnap him or not, as long as he could hold her in his arms, feel her in close proximity of him, he really didn't care at all. Ron silently nodded and took her hand, they both slipped underneath the invisibility cloak. Hermione blew out the candle and she lit her wand, they both headed for the door when Ron accidently tripped over a stray shoe that was left lying on the floor. He cursed loudly and Hermione's hand flew to his mouth as Ginny rolled over in her sleep, mumbling again.

**HERMIONE POV**

When they reached the bottom floor and headed out the front entrance Hermione pulled off the cloak and she saw Ron stretch as though he just slept on a very uncomfortable bed, he had to bend over because of his height. Hermione then folded the cloak and put it inside her expandable bag necklace.

It was quiet and peaceful outside and a nice breeze blew across Hermione's face. She looked over at Ron, his hair was flailing in the wind and he looked so dashing. His face was half in the light and half in the dark; the moon was casting an eerie light onto his pale skin. The colour of his red hair made his skin look even paler as his hair had turned dark in the moonlight. This intrigued Hermione and she continued to stare at this strange phenomenon, they walked for a while until Ron turned his head to look at her.

"What? What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Ron asked confused as to why Hermione was staring at him.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said completely unaware at the time that she was staring at Ron's hair and the contrast it had on his skin.

"Well if it's nothing, then why were you gawking at me?" Ron asked.

"I was not Ronald Weasley!" she said. She turned to face him and he was grinning broadly. "What are you smiling at?" she asked when they had stopped walking. He pulled her into a massive hug, this caught Hermione by surprise and she didn't have time to respond. When they broke apart Ron was still holding her close to his chest, the warmth of his skin made her tingle.

"I think it is incredibly rude to stare, Hermione. Didn't your parents ever tell you that?" Ron asked mischievously.

"Ron, first of all I wasn't staring. Secondly, my parents did tell me that," Hermione said in defence and annoyance. Ron caught this and said, "Hermione relax, I was only kidding,"

Hermione's head was still resting on Ron's chest when she remembered what she wanted to talk about, it was a secret conversation and Hermione didn't feel the need for Ginny to be in the room as they talked.

Hermione lifted her head and looked into Ron's eyes he was looking at her expectantly; it was after all her idea to go for a walk. She broke apart from Ron; she was left feeling the slight chill in the midnight breeze, she immediately wanted to wrap herself once more in his long arms. It was unknown to Ron but Hermione wanted him more than anything, and she wanted to talk about what their relationship was.

"Ok Ron, we came out here for a reason," she began as Ron slid his finger gently across her cheek; she really wished he wouldn't do that. "I wanted to talk…about…our relationship," Ron's finger stopped its journey across her cheek and he froze, Hermione knew that Ron wasn't the type to talk very well about feelings and she figured it was going to be hard for Ron. But then again, she wasn't too good at the whole "feelings and relationship", she was more conservative when it came to feelings, especially when the subject was Ron.

She could see the alarm on his face and quickly reassured him, "Don't worry Ron, it's nothing to worry about. I just need some clarification, that's all," she said grabbing his hand and sitting them both underneath a tree with wide hanging branches. The moonlight on the ground was just long slits; this was caused by the tree branches.

"Ok then. What is it that you need clarifying?" Ron asked when they sat down under the tree, Hermione shivered slightly and Ron immediately put his long arm over her shoulders, shielding her from the cool air.

"Well, it's just that…today – no wait – sorry yesterday you told me you love me. And I told you how I feel about you, but we didn't really confirm that we're a couple. And aren't couples supposed to go on dates to be official?" Hermione asked. Ron seemed to think about this for a while; his arm over her was hanging limply across her shoulders. Hermione turned to look at him and he was looking at her.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he said quietly the trees around them were swaying silently.

"I…uh…don't know," Hermione stuttered she was sure Ron would say that it would be a waste of time to take her on a date. "I thought you'd just say it was a waste of time, and wouldn't be bothered taking me,"

"Hermione, I'd do anything to make you happy and if taking you on an official date is what it takes then I'll do it," Ron said. "Plus, if we make it official then other blokes won't dare touch you," Ron concluded. Hermione scowled at him, she thought he'd grown up a bit since the end of the war. If he hadn't of said that last part then what he was saying might have been very sweet.

"Ronald, if you're going to act like a jealous maniac then maybe you shouldn't take me," Hermione said edging away from him slightly. Ron noticed this and moved closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Hermione tried to move but she felt Ron's breath on her ear and she wriggled less.

"If I'm not a jealous maniac then other blokes will get the wrong impression. I don't want another Krum incident, not talking to you is really hard especially when you smell like strawberries all the time," Ron said in a low voice to Hermione's ear. Hermione's skin crawled and tingled at the same time when she heard this, her earlier frustration was completely forgotten. His voice was absolutely seductive; Hermione couldn't pull away from him even she wanted to. Ron began to spread little kisses all over the back of her neck, then making his way back up to her ear.

"So, can I still take you now that you know the reason?" Ron asked in her ear again, this time his voice made Hermione feel quite light headed.

"Uh-huh," Hermione replied lamely as Ron continued his kissing frenzy up the side of her neck. _"How is it possible that I can hardly even speak when he does this to me?" _

"Brilliant," Ron said as he turned to look Hermione in the face. Hermione's gaze swept across his whole face memorising the face she knew would love her forever, her eyes had adjusted to the light and were seeing Ron for the first time properly since they sat down. The weak light was playing across his features and made his eyes look dark but yet tranquil and peaceful. Some of his hair was lying messily around his face but she didn't care.

Hermione caught his cheeks in hers and leaned in to kiss him, their lips met and Hermione felt a gentle warmth arise in her. Their tongues met once again and the touch sent sparks flying around her body, her kissing intensified and soon Ron was on top of her, Hermione's back lying on the lush, green grass. Hermione felt Ron's hand run the length of the side of her body, going up from her hip until her neck and then back down again. Hermione wanted nothing more than to devour Ron right then and there, she nearly succeeded when abruptly Ron stopped the kiss and was looking at her.

Hermione didn't have time to ask what was wrong when Ron pulled away and sat against the tree. She got up slowly and crawled her way to where Ron sat, he took her into his arms and her head was left cradled in his chest. Hermione raised her head after about a minute silence and looked up into Ron's deep blue eyes.

He looked down at her and he opened his mouth to speak before she could get the chance.

"Sorry 'Mione, but I didn't want to rush things, you know we have our whole lives for…this," he gestured between himself and Hermione, "and I want…our first time to be, you know…special," Ron said patting her hair down.

"_Wow…I wasn't expecting this…Ron? Responsible? Something is definitely up," _Hermione thought as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure there's no hidden catch?" Hermione asked. Ron eyebrows shot up and he looked confused, Hermione immediately felt ashamed and regretted what she said. She trusted Ron completely and she knew she was sorry for saying that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to question you. I mean, I understand completely what you're trying to say and I agree with you…it should be something special, and I bet we're going to enjoy it," Hermione in a cheeky tone, she wasn't concealing the fact that she was physically attracted to Ron very strongly. Ron smiled at her and he looked at the sky then his watch.

"It's nearly two, we better head back," Ron said getting up and pulling Hermione with him. Hermione brushed herself off and quickly grabbed Ron around the waist, not allowing any space between them as they walked back to the Burrow. They reached the front door and quietly opened it, and then they both stepped inside and as silently as they could, went up to their bedrooms.

Before Hermione entered Ron grabbed her arm and kissed her, his kiss excited Hermione and she clutched at his hair. But he ended the kiss and stepped inside the doorway quietly, but before he fully turned he looked at her again his eyes sparkling in the light from her wand. She smiled warmly at him and he closed the door, she followed suite and without a sound she made her way to her bed, climbed in and went underneath the covers.

Hermione's mind wondered to thoughts of her parents, Voldemort's last seconds of life (this one troubled her slightly), and the day's she spent at Hogwarts with her two best friends. But most of all she dreamt about the red-headed man sleeping in the room next door and thinking about how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. The image of him smiling widely as she told him she loved him was replaying in her mind, the image just kept replaying and this was enough to get her to sleep in the space of a few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**RON POV**

The chill morning air was blowing across Ron's face, he covered his face with his blanket and tried to block out the early morning sun that shone directly into his room. He rolled onto his side and groaned in frustration, there was no way he could escape the suns rays. _"Bloody sun, it's always so bright," _he thought, but then suddenly another thought occurred to him, _"Why should I be so angry? I've gotten everything I wanted in the space of about 24 hours, why am I being such an arse about it," _He realised that it was his lack of sleep that made him so grumpy, him and Hermione didn't get in until two a.m. that morning. 

Ron opened his eyes a crack and sat up slowly, then another gust of cold morning air rushed over him and Ron leaned back down onto his bed. He lay like that for a few minutes until a wave of weariness fell over him and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Ron…Ron, why are you still sleeping?" Ron heard a faint voice calling his name in the distance. The voice was like an angel, sent straight from heaven just to wake him up personally. He smiled and reached towards the voice, he found what felt like a waist and pulled it towards himself. Ron hugged the mysterious waist and he heard the angel voice again, this time it was annoyed with him. He felt hands reach around to where he guessed his hands were, and they pulled them off what he was clutching.

"Ron, you really should get up now!" said the voice annoyed now that Ron would not become fully conscious. This time, sensing that the angel was unhappy with him he opened his eyes. The light drenched his sensitive eyes with bright sun; he squinted into the brightness and looked up to where the voice was coming from. He saw a mass of brown hair standing a few feet above his bed; the sun was revealing the flecks of gold in it.

"Mione, what are you doing here? You're disrupting my beauty sleep," Ron said when she looked down at him, she laughed quietly at his remark and she came down to his eye level. Her scent brushed over his senses and he felt her hand on his cheek, she stroked his skin lightly. He felt warm inside and took the hand stroking his cheek, he kissed it gently and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were looking lovingly into his, as if reading his mind Hermione dipped her head towards his and kissed him lightly. Ron put his hand on her neck and he felt her quiver under his touch, but it was a good quiver he guessed, as she took his hair in her hands and gave it a squeeze. Hermione broke apart from him and smiled adoringly, Ron then gestured to the bed.

He was inviting her to lie next to him, once he'd done it he began to panic, the previous nights events coming back to him. Wasn't it he who had suggested they take things slow and wait for the right time to take things further? But what did he think was going to happen then? Ron was only asking her if she wanted to lie next to him. Would that be so bad?

He held his breathe as Hermione contemplated whether or not to accept the offer. But she gave in and Ron let out a small sigh of relief as she came and lay next to him. He shifted himself to the other side of the bed and she laid her body next to his, she was quite stiff so Ron ran his hand down from her cheek to her waist. Hermione lost all sense of her stiff position; instead she turned her head to look at him.

"_Whoa…I've never been this close to Hermione in a bed before," _he thought while running his eyes over her body involuntarily. Hermione seemed to notice this and rolled onto her side facing away from Ron. _"Damn teenage hormones," _he thought angrily as she turned away from him. Ron didn't want any space between them and he moved closer to her, her back came into contact with his chest and his hands wondered to her waist. He heard her catch her breath as he slid his hand over her stomach and nuzzled her hair with his face. Hermione seemed to think this was okay because she grabbed Ron's hands and pulled them tighter around her. Ron couldn't help but think that this was slightly arousing, he laid his head behind hers and he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

"_I guess this is what people call 'spooning', if it is then I like it," _Ron thought as he let himself rest on the bed. They lay in this position for what seemed like ages, until Hermione took Ron's hands that were around her waist and pulled them off her. She then rolled over and faced Ron staring straight into his eyes; Ron just looked back waiting for her to say something. She opened her mouth but then shut it again, her face looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hermione, are you _going_ to say something this century?" Ron asked impatiently when she had opened and closed her mouth for the fifth time. She just looked into his eyes and smiled, Ron felt slightly confused his eyebrows furrowed inwards.

"I…I just never thought that I could feel anymore at home than with your family. But right now, I feel like this is the place I truly feel at home," Hermione said while playing with her fingers. Once again, Ron didn't quite understand.

"You feel…at home in my bed?" Ron asked confused by Hermione's comment.

"No! You really know how to ruin a moment don't you Ronald? What I meant was that being here with you, you make everything feel at home for me," Hermione concluded turning a bit pink.

Comprehension hit Ron and he immediately realised his mistake, _"Why am I so bad at this?" _Last night he had the sense to stop Hermione before they went any further with their relationship, but now he was just being stupid.Ron scolded himself silently and turned back to Hermione.

"Sorry Mione, but maybe I'm still sleeping because I didn't mean what I meant before," Ron said quickly, taking her hand and resting it on his own cheek. He sighed at the touch and felt Hermione sliding closer. "You know, for someone who's only been in one relationship before you're really good at it," Ron complemented.

"It's because you make it easy for me. All those years of wondering if you felt the same way, all those nights I spent drenching my pillow because of you, they don't seem to matter anymore. You made it better you know, a lot better. It really is ironic that you were the source of the problem then you fixed it," Hermione confessed, taking her hand from Ron's grasp and running it through his messy hair trying to tame the stray bits that were sticking up.

Ron couldn't help but feel guilty as she told him about her drenching her pillow, he felt like he needed to make it up to her whatever it takes. Seeing Hermione unhappy pained him, even if it wasn't something that he had caused. He owed her an apology.

"You make it easy for me too; I thought that if we took our relationship further it would have been weird. But I realise now that if I hadn't of taken you yesterday I'd still be wondering what could have been, plus Mione. I love you and I'd rather be hit in the head a thousand times with a bludger if I can't have you in my life," Ron said, blushing slightly as he said the last few words. Hermione, who had stopped trying to flatten Ron's hair, was listening intently to what Ron had to say. Her face broke into a wide smile as he said the last part; Ron was thoroughly relieved when she kissed him.

When they both broke apart, Hermione leaned her head against Ron's chest and they remained quite still for a while. Ron looked down at Hermione and smiled, _"How was I so lucky to get a girl this great?" _Ron thought as he played with a few of her curls. He thought this would be a good time to apologise.

"Mione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered, Ron was going to apologise to her even if she didn't accept.

"I…I want to apologise, for everything I've done to you over the years. I know I'm a real arse sometimes but I don't mean too," Ron said while nervously playing with her curls still.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Ron. "Oh Ron, you have nothing to be sorry for, you've kind of made up for it over the past few days," she said then reaching up and stroking Ron's cheek.

"But I believe I do," He reached up and took her hand in his then continued, "I've been horrible to you, seeing you so upset when I went out with Lavender just broke my heart. Then hearing your cries when I left you and Harry, I'm sorry because I hurt you and I'm sorry because I didn't turn around and tell you I love you right then and there," Ron said, quietly amazed by how much emotion he had evoked within himself while he said this.

"Ron…all those things…they're pretty big things, but I forgive you. Because you came back to me – and Harry of course – and your forgiven because you chose me instead of Lavender," Hermione added while she propped herself up onto her elbow, she was grinning at the end of her sentence.

Ron gave a small smile then said, "Mione, I never chose you,"

Hermione looked a little confused by this but Ron spoke before she could say anything.

"I never chose you because it was you all along, I…I feel as though I was born to tell you I love you," Ron said looking into her brown eyes, he was slowly getting lost in the beauty of them. Hermione leaned down to kiss him then said, "I feel exactly the same way,"

They then lost themselves in each other's company for a while, until Hermione laid her head onto his chest.

He watched her head rise and fall in time with his breathing; he was tracing circles on her back when Harry's head popped in through the open side of the door.

"Hey guys – "Harry started but stopped when he saw Ron and Hermione lying on the bed. He looked a bit embarrassed and was pulling head back out when Hermione said,

"Its fine Harry, what were you going to tell us?"

Hermione sat up then and was moving away from Ron, this was exactly what he didn't want.

"Uh…it's just that you've been up here for a while and Mrs Weasley says the food is getting cold. So she sent me up here to tell you to hurry up…but if you'd rather not come down, that's ok," Harry said, noticing for the first time Ron's face. He looked really annoyed.

"We were actually going to come down when you came in," Hermione lied, and Ron nodded innocently.

"Right…sure, well come on then, we're all actually waiting for you, you know," Harry said matter-of-factly, Hermione was tugging on Ron's hand as she got up and Ron reluctantly followed. _"Why does someone always have to bother us when we finally get some time together?" _Ron thought sulkily as they exited the room and headed downstairs.

**HERMIONE POV**

It was times like these Hermione really wished that Ron didn't have such a huge family. She was actually genuinely annoyed that Harry had disrupted her and Ron's private time, they hadn't been together for long but still she wanted to be alone with him sometimes. Hermione couldn't be angry with Harry, he was after all acting on behalf of Mrs Weasley, and it would have been quite rude if he refused. Once again Hermione pondered what happened that night between Ron and her; she embarrassingly let herself go by getting too immersed in her and Ron's embrace. _"I can't help it if he's irresistible," _she thought when she entered the kitchen.

Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley were all there in the kitchen. They were all seated at the table, except for Mrs Weasley who was busy preparing the bacon and eggs for everyone. Harry seated himself next to Ginny and Ron seated himself next to George, Hermione followed suit and sat next to Ron. He smiled at her as she sat down and she smiled back, her heart thumped unevenly as Ron touched her hand under the table.

"Well it's about bloody time!" George suddenly said while putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth. Hermione didn't know whom he was addressing because just at that moment an owl swooped in through the window. Mrs Weasley took it and looked at it curiously, she then flipped it over and began to read to whom it was addressed.

Everybody had become quiet and was looking at Mrs Weasley curiously. Mrs Weasley then looked up at Hermione and gave her the letter, everyone at the table then looked at her and then they all resumed eating and talking.

Hermione opened the letter carefully, she felt Ron lean in and he whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go outside and look at it?"

She looked up and shook her head, "No it's fine. It's probably nothing important. But thanks for the concern," she added and lightly touched his cheek assuring him that everything was okay. Ron turned back to his food and began a conversation with Bill.

The letter inside had brilliantly coloured parchment with spirals of gold surrounding it. Even though the letter didn't have any return address Hermione had an inkling of who the letter was from, just by looking at the grand parchment. Once Hermione had figured out the connection of the parchment to the sender she suddenly regretted telling Ron that she didn't want to go outside while she opened the letter.

"_Why does Viktor always have to send me letters?" _she thought rather annoyed that Viktor was even sending her letters at all.

Hermione unfolded the letter and started reading the perfect writing on the parchment in front of her eyes. It said:

_Dear Hermy-ninny,_

_I am writing because the recent war has ended as I am sure you know. I wanted to know you was alright, even though we are not together anymore I still am concerned for your wellbeing. I am also sure that your charming boyfriend is taking care of you, if he isn't then you can send him to me and I shall take care of him. That was a joke on my behalf. I hope you are well and tell your red-headed friends and Harry I said 'Hello'. _

_All my love,_

_Viktor xoxo_

Hermione finished reading and put down the letter. She was about to put it away when someone caught her hand and she looked up at them. It was Ron of course looking concerned; she had after all been silent for the last few minutes.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked, while putting eggs and bacon on her plate. She glanced into his eyes and saw his burning curiosity; she smiled gently when he finished piling food onto her plate. _"He cares so much," _Hermione thought while she turned the envelope over in her hands.

"Is it anything that I should be worried about?" Ron asked her while he picked up one of her hands and held it gently in between both of his.

"No…I don't think so, but can you meet me outside after we eat?" Hermione said cautiously, while Ron let go of her hand. Again the curiosity burning behind his blue eyes shone through. Ron narrowed his eyes for a second then answered, "Yeah okay. I was hoping to play Quidditch with Harry, Bill, Charlie, George and Ginny. So I guess I'll meet you out there," he grinned then added, "Eat your food, your too skinny. Merlin knows you need more food, seriously you look tad malnourished for my liking,"

Hermione smiled and sighed in defeat, she couldn't resist his adorable eyes. She began to eat her food while everyone around the table chatted happily. The atmosphere in the room had changed drastically from the day before; the Weasley family were the most loving family in England in Hermione's eyes. The most loving of all was the tall, red-headed man sitting next to her, happily chatting away with his older brothers. Occasionally he'd turn his head and grin at her, causing her to nearly choke on her food by the sheer love he conveyed in that single gesture.

But something bothered her, her up and coming conversation with Ron was looming. Hermione didn't know why but maybe because whenever someone brought up Krum, Ron would go spastic and get very angry. She didn't understand why, maybe he didn't see himself as important as everyone else. _"That's absurd! Why he'd ever think that is anyone's guess," _she thought. _"Why does this have to feel like such a challenge? Just tell him about the letter and everything will be fine. Besides, relationships are built on trust, right? So he's got to learn to trust me," _her thoughts were on this subject while everyone chatted amongst themselves, no one even daring to talk to her once her eyes glazed over and was thinking hard.

She only stopped when people began to move out of the kitchen; Ron caught her by the waist and pulled her up with him. Ron moved his lips to her ear from behind and said, "Do you want to talk now or later?" his voice was incredibly low again, making Hermione's skin crawl pleasurably again.

"I think now is a good time. But I thought you were going to playing Quidditch with the others? Don't blow them off because of me, they'll be missing a very good Keeper if you don't play," Hermione said as Ron kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh yeah, I'm playing I just wanted to know if you wanted to have that conversation with me," he said into her ear making her shiver. Ron didn't know it, but what he was doing at that moment could make Hermione agree to anything.

"Well if we're going to talk let's do it before the game starts, first I'll go get my gloves and broom. You wait for me outside, okay?" Ron said then removed his arms from around Hermione's waist and she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close then kissing him gently for a few seconds before releasing him saying, "I love you Ron,"

He replied by saying, "I love you too, I don't think could ever get over you saying that,"

"You don't have to, because I'll never stop," she said. Ron beamed at her widely before placing a kiss on her cheek and turned to leave, but as he got to the door he added, "I'll see you outside," then he proceeded up the stairs.

Hermione grabbed the letter from the table and went outside; the day was a warm welcoming one. The temperature change was drastic from this morning because it was quite chilly, now the suns rays seemed inviting to whoever wanted them. She parked herself near the small lake in the Burrow's large backyard and sat there, she chose to sit there because it was very close to where the Weasley's played Quidditch.

She sat with the letter on her lap enjoying the breeze when she heard the sound of people's voices. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, George and Ron stepped out the front door and they mounted their brooms, except for Ron who headed over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

Ron reached her and she held out her hand, he took it then looked at her enquiringly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked when Hermione didn't say anything.

Hermione then held out the letter and said, "Just read it, I don't know how you'll react so just read it," she fiddled with her fingers while Ron read letter.

"Why the bloody hell is Krum writing to you?" Ron asked loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ron was holding the letter in one hand and staring at Hermione as though thoroughly annoyed. He waited for her to respond.

"I…uh…don't know to be quite honest. I guess he's just concerned about my wellbeing, as he states in the letter mind you," Hermione said. Ron seemed to think about this then replied,

"Well, I guess that's ok then. If he's only worried about you then I guess I can handle that," Ron replied huffing out a breath. Hermione only stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not horribly angry like you always are when Viktor is brought into the conversation?" Hermione asked a little shell shocked by Ron's pleasant reaction. She imagined him writing a letter right back saying "Keep your hands off my girl or else I'm gonna come over to Bulgaria and kick your Bulgarian bon-bon arse!" This wasn't what she expected at all, she was quite proud of him.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that from you, you know," she said smiling at him. He pretended to look offended.

"Hermione! What do you think I am some crazed guy who wants to pick a fight with the first man who looks at you?" Ron said fake hurt in his voice. Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyebrows sceptically.

"Ok, ok. So I've been known to do that…from time to time," Ron said. Hermione let out an unbelieving snort.

"Alright so I've never been so great with other guys hanging out with you, or talking to you," Ron said in defeat, "But I'm really not worried about Krum….as long as he doesn't come over to England and start pestering you about your wellbeing, then I'm ok with that. Oh, and if he sends you another letter I don't think I can stand not writing back," he added.

Hermione scowled at him, she was feeling a bit if déjà vu setting in. Nearly the same thing had happened last night, and it was the topic also of Ron being over jealous. Hermione moved away from him and he grabbed her wrist, his blue eyes smouldering with apology.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm not overly worried about the letter, I'm not really. I guess you could call me over protective, that's all," Ron said apology in his voice and eyes. Hermione couldn't stay mad at him, his big, blue eyes were hard to resist. But she guessed playing hard to get was the way to go, she simply turned away from him and stood there. Hermione then felt strong, gentle arms wrap around her waist and Ron's head resting on her shoulder. He was breathing lightly in her ear, making her fake anger hard to keep up.

"I'm not worried because for some unknown reason you chose me over him, you decided to love me instead of some rich, handsome, famous Quidditch player," Ron said her in ear.

"What do you mean unknown reason? Honestly Ron why do you doubt yourself so much, he may be all those things but he's not you," Hermione said and Ron gave her a gentle squeeze. "Besides, I didn't choose you. I knew it was you all along," she said laughing because she was echoing Ron's earlier words.

"What's so funny," Ron murmured while he ran his lips up and down Hermione's neck.

"Because that's exactly what you said to me before, up in your room," Hermione explained while Ron continued to make his way up and down her neck, it was making thinking very difficult.

"Are you stealing my lines, Miss Granger?" Ron asked gently, "Because if you are I really think you should give me some credit," he added then turned her around so that Hermione was facing him. Hermione responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The same sort of kiss one might usually see in a muggle romantic movie, it was sweet and gentle but yet full of passion and lust.

Just as they got into their embrace a voice from far away called, "Hey Ronnie, quit sucking face with your girlfriend and come play!" Hermione immediately recognised George's voice calling from a far, then roars of laughter erupted from the others. Ron just put up his hand and waved them away, still locked in their embrace. But Hermione didn't want Ron not to play on her account, so she broke off the kiss (much to her dismay) and hugged him gently around his waist.

"You should go play, they're all waiting," Hermione said. The sound was muffled as she was talking into his chest. Hermione then pulled away from him and he nodded.

"Alright, but I hope your going to be watching your fabulous boyfriend make some brilliant saves," Ron said confidently. Hermione went to him and kissed his cheek then went up on her tip toes and said in his ear, "You know you're the only one I'll be watching,"

Ron beamed and went to retrieve his Cleansweep from the tree it was resting on. He mounted the broom and waved to her before he kicked off from the ground and flew to the others.

The rest of the morning went by with the others playing Quidditch and Hermione watching them lazily from the tree she was sitting under. Ron would occasionally wave to her, and she'd wave back but he was already involved in the game. Ron made brilliant saves, one where he'd nearly fallen off his broom. This caused Hermione to nearly have a heart attack, but he recovered just fine and went on with the game. They played two games, each team winning once but they weren't fair games because they didn't have enough players.

They only stopped playing when Mrs Weasley announced that lunch was ready. It was fairly hot after Hermione's chat with Ron so everyone was sweating. Bill and Charlie were the first ones to enter the house followed closely by Harry, Ginny and George. Ron went slowly and headed over to Hermione.

His red hair was plastered to his face from his sweat; he was red in the face and puffing slightly. All in all Ron's after-Quidditch look was very appealing to Hermione. He made his way over to her and smiled a brilliant smile which cause Hermione's insides to get butterflies. Hermione stood up from the ground and Ron kissed her cheek, sweat rubbing off his face onto hers. Hermione giggled and wiped away the wet and returned the kiss, but again she got sweat on her face she wiped it off again.

"So, how did you like seeing me play?" Ron asked while holding out his hand to her. Hermione took it and they walked back to the house hand in hand.

"It was really great, you don't seem as nervous as you did when you played at Hogwarts," Hermione noted.

"Well, if you haven't noticed Hermione there was only one person in the audience today," Ron said, pulling up their entwined hands and kissing the back of hers.

"How would you know? There could have been reporters hiding on the bushes. For all you know they're probably snapping pictures of us right now," Hermione said, then laughed at Ron's expression as he turned to her with an unbelieving look on his face.

"You mean there are people hiding on the bushes?" Ron asked worriedly while looking around suspiciously in the hedges surrounding the house.

"Ron…Ron! There isn't anybody in the bushes, I was only joking," Hermione said touching his cheek and pulling his face around so that he was facing her. He responded quickly when she touched him and faced her giving Hermione his full attention.

Ron let out a relieved breath and said, "There better not be, or I'll knock them senseless,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, let go of his hand and continued walking to the house. She then felt Ron's hand slip into hers and he kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Sorry Mione, you know I'm only looking out for my family," Ron said and she stopped him.

"I know, I know. Just stop thinking that you're going to beat someone up just because they want a few pictures," Hermione said simply. Ron seemed less than impressed.

"Why? Would you let someone hide in your bushes waiting for the perfect happy snap? Besides, if they want a picture they can ask someone, not crouch around in bushes like criminals," Ron said his face turning red.

Hermione sighed and touched his cheek gently; his skin was hot to the touch. She smiled mischievously before saying, "I never said someone shouldn't tell them off, I just said that _you _shouldn't. That's why you have older brothers; they can take care of all the dirty work,"

Ron smiled his inside-melting smile and they continued walking to the house, but before they reached the steps that lead onto the front porch Ron pulled Hermione aside and kissed her. She responded by grabbing the nape of his neck and ruffling his hair up at the back, Ron's tongue was pushing against her lips and she allowed access. Their tongues were fighting each other's for dominance, it was almost as electrifying as there first kiss. Except there wasn't urgency and they weren't rushing, but not including the fact that someone could walk out of the house at any moment and catch them with their tongues down each other's throats. Ron moaned quietly through his lips, this caused Hermione to kiss him more aggressively. Ron's hands were moving up the back of her body slowly, only stopping when they reached her shoulder blades. Hermione was still running her hands through his hair, making it spike up. Ron then removed his hands to from where they were and slowly they made their descent to her waist, but she was surprised when they went a little further. Ron had grabbed one of her bum cheeks; she was thoroughly turned by this action as she continued to kiss him heatedly.

Hermione was running out of breath so she pulled up and was panting loudly. Ron looked exhausted, _"Wow…" _was all Hermione could think of.

They didn't say anything for about thirty seconds before Ron said, "I think that has got to be _the _best kiss I've ever experienced,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she highly doubted that. All those times when Ron was with Lavender it seemed to go a little something like that. Hermione smoothed out her clothes and tried to flatten her hair, Ron did the same with his hair. Hermione giggled at how much she spiked it up during their little snog. He smiled at her and tried to not look so flustered, but it could be passed off by him playing Quidditch. Whereas Hermione wasn't so lucky, she was resting under a tree while they all played, Mrs Weasley would spot out her flush immediately. She had a knack for things like that, and so did Ginny.

Hermione sighed and said, "Well…that was…"

"Great," Ron said finishing off her sentence. Hermione smiled at him.

"It was rather fantastic, I must agree. I never knew you were so passionate about tongues," Hermione said observing this little notion that Ron put forward just moments before. He turned a little red.

"I…uh…yeah. I guess I am, you've gotta admit it was pretty good" Ron said.

"Unlike you I rather enjoy not sticking my tongue down other peoples throats," she said.

"Well if you haven't guessed it already Mione, but we just did," Ron said stating the obvious.

Hermione turned red and looked away from him, _"Oh yeah," _was all she could think of.

Ron laughed at her and pulled her into a hug, then said, "Don't worry; I have to tell you that that was the best French kiss I've had. You're ten times better then Lavender. Trust me,"

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw no sign of him lying. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ronald, you're quite good yourself," Hermione said cheekily and pulled him up the stairs and into the house, Ron staggering before regaining balance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RON POV**

Everyone was already seated at the table when he and Hermione entered the room. Sweat was still clinging to his face, but more had formed since his heated kiss with Hermione. Ron took his spot beside Bill, who was having a heated argument about something he really didn't care about. Hermione came and sat beside him, she began a discussion with Harry and Ginny.

Ron just sat there, enjoying his thoughts about him and Hermione's kiss they had shared. His thoughts were interrupted by his father coming through the door and seating himself at the end of the table, he looked at Ron and Ron caught his eyes for a moment. It had been the first time they had properly looked at each other since the night before, it still made Ron slightly uncomfortable to have had that talk with dad but it was an inevitable fact. It just never came up as important because he had been in no real "serious" relationship that his father had known about. Ron and Lavender kept their relationship only at Hogwarts, but there was the present that she sent to him the Christmas of his sixth year. _"What did I do with that anyway?" _Ron wondered to himself. It most likely made its way to the back of his wardrobe where no one would ever find it again or at the bottom of a bin. It wasn't as though Ron hated Lavender, of course he liked her well enough or else he wouldn't have gone out with her. Sixth year was a confusing year for Ron, torn between his feelings for the girl he undoubtedly loved for the last two years and his then girlfriend. He didn't have the heart to end it with Lavender even though he knew that their relationship with each other should be kept within the basis of friends. But she gave him things that a teenage boy needed. Ron smiled wryly at this thought, Lavender let him explore her like no other girl ever let him before but they never went any further than just exploring each other.

On Ron's side, his reasons for keeping up the relationship were fuelled by jealousy. He was constantly reminded that Hermione could or could not have snogged Krum at the Yule Ball, even if she did or not he was still pissed that she went with him. _"Yeah, 'cause you're an idiot"_.

He never actually found out if Lavender liked him or not, she was just there and he acted on an impulse. Ron only did it to make Hermione jealous; he then felt a pang of guilt. He only used Lavender for his own stupid, selfish reasons, and he felt sorry for Lavender. But of course Hermione can play the jealousy game, _"She took that shit head McClaggen to Slughorn's party"_ Ron thought.

None of this really mattered anymore, not Lavender, not Krum and definitely not McClaggen. Because he now sat next to the most wonderful person he had ever met, which he'd told her on one occasion, their fingers entwined underneath the table away from prying eyes. The one person that can make him annoyed, irritated and angry. But at the same time make him feel warm and fluffy inside, _"She's definitely got a skill that girl," _Ron thought as took a sandwich from the plate that was currently being passed around the table.

He set it down on his plate and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, he absent mindedly looked at Hermione's plate. She only had a quarter of a sandwich on her plate Ron was horrified, Hermione was skinny enough as it was after spending almost a year in a tent with nothing but water crackers and water as a main meal. Ron cut his sandwich in half and placed it on her plate; he didn't care if she protested and threw a fit and stormed out of the kitchen he wanted her to eat it.

Hermione looked down at her plate after Ron set it down, she looked at him but he turned away from her. Lifting his sandwich to his mouth and taking a bite, slowly chewing and then swallowing, Ron felt a set of eyes on him he instantly knew it was Hermione. She had turned so that she was facing him; he just sat and ignored her eating his sandwich slowly. Ron looked out the corner of his eye and looked down at her plate, she hadn't even touched it, _"Why isn't she eating it!?" _Ron thought and finally stopped chewing and looked at her.

"Why aren't you eating your lunch?" Ron asked while dropping his own sandwich down on his plate.

"Oh, um, I don't know," Hermione said sounding confused. Ron looked at her food again.

"Is there something wrong with it? Are you allergic to anything in it? I never knew you had allergies," Ron said in a rush he just wanted to get bottom of why Hermione wasn't eating.

"No, Ron it's not about the sandwich at all," Hermione said then almost as if she realised that there was food on her plate for the first time, she picked it up and took a bite.

"Then, why did you only realise it was there?" Ron asked suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. Hermione swallowed and took a gulp of pumpkin juice; she lowered her eyes and looked at his food.

Puzzled, Ron took her hand and she looked up into his face. He knew then that this wasn't just a matter of not being hungry; the problem lay below the surface.

"What is it?" Ron asked softly. Hermione surreptitiously shifted closer to him, but Harry cleared his throat and Ron and Hermione immediately turned to face him. He had stood up and was collecting peoples plates, Ron noticed that he hadn't eaten nearly half of his lunch so he quickly grabbed two sandwiches from the plate in front of him, took Hermione's hand, said a quick farewell to everyone and rushed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

They went into Ron's room and Hermione sat on his bed while Ron took a tissue from a tissue box on his dressing table, and then sat his sandwiches down on them. He then turned around to see Hermione looking at him questioningly. Ron came to sit next to her, and she asked her first question,

"Why did you drag me all the way up to your room, everyone's probably going to be really suspicious now," Hermione said anxiously.

"Don't worry about them, they've been suspicious about us for the last few years," said Ron waving his hand in the air dismissively.

"What I really want to know is why you're not eating," Ron said looking down at her; Hermione had looked at her hands.

"It's really nothing to worry about Ron, really it isn't," Hermione said reassuringly. Ron wasn't convinced.

"Hermione, I know something's wrong because you hardly ate breakfast this morning and don't say it was about the letter," Ron said quickly as Hermione had her mouth open to speak. "Hermione, I'm only worried because you've hardly eaten anything since you've been here. Is it because of what's been going on? Is it your parents, we'll find them I promise, even if it does mean fighting my mum to let me go," Ron went on. He was trying to get to the bottom of this and was going to say something more when Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

Hermione sighed and said, "You're going to think I'm really stupid," Ron laughed at her.

"Hermione, you're the smartest person I know and you think I'm going to call you stupid?" Ron asked as though it was the most absurd thing on the planet.

"I haven't even told you yet and you're already laughing!" Hermione said heatedly. Ron, realising his mistake stopping his chuckling and quieted.

"Sorry Mione, but I just think it would be very doubtful for something to come out of your mouth to be stupid," Ron said trying to explain.

"Yeah, well you'd think it was stupid too if you knew what it was," Hermione muttered. Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you tell me and I'll think for myself if it's stupid or not. Because let's face it, I'm the king of stupid," Ron said trying to make her feel better.

"You're not stupid, Ron. So stop calling yourself that," Hermione said strongly as if willing Ron to believe it.

"Then why don't you stop calling yourself stupid and tell what's wrong, 'cause I won't drop the subject until you tell me what's bugging you," Ron replied.

Hermione stayed silent for a few moments and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't laugh," Hermione said looking straight into Ron's eyes.

"Yes, I promise," Ron said sticking out his pinky finger, Hermione smiled slightly and raised her own pinky finger and wrapped it around his. Hermione was the one who taught him to make a promise like this without having to use an Unbreakable Vow.

"Ok…well, it's just that. This morning when we had breakfast and I had the letter," Hermione said, Ron nodded encouragingly, "You – you put food onto my plate, and then when we were having lunch you put half you shared your lunch with me,"

She looked up at him then, he searched her face but he didn't understand.

"I…I don't get it," Ron said puzzled.

"I mean, that I'm not used to people doing things like that for me. My parents stopped doing that for me when I could reach the middle of the dinner table," Hermione looked down at her hands embarrassedly. "You know that I'm an only child," Ron nodded, "I was also a lonely child, I had no friends for the first eleven years of my life, my parents were always busy so they never had time for me until the weekend came. We'd only go out for lunch or maybe go to the beach then we would come home and they'd go off into their office and plan for the week to come,

"I knew they loved me and they knew I loved them too, but sometimes I just wished I had someone to talk to once in a while. I started at a muggle school and I didn't know how to interact, because I guess you'd say I was a bit anti-social. My parents worried that I wouldn't get a long with other kids, I'd always try to do everything my very best to win over the other students in my class. But I realised that that never worked, instead they teased me and called me names,"

Ron could feel his anger starting to swell up inside of him, and he clenched his fist. The thought that someone had bullied Hermione, _his _Hermione, was downright aggravating. But Hermione put a hand on his clenched fist and pried open his hand and wrapped her fingers around his.

"Ron, don't worry about them that's in the past and it's beside the point. The day I got my Hogwarts letter and I thought maybe, just maybe, it might be different. But as you know my life was the same as when I was in Muggle School, I would try my best in every subject and people called me a snob or a know-it-all but the truth is I was just so excited about knowing that there was a world that I'd read about in books and never in a million years thought it could ever be real. Magic in the muggle world was something that was only read in story books,

"I read every book I could find about Hogwarts and about magic, and couldn't wait to get there. People like _Lavender_," Hermione said her name with a poisonous edge, "would never understand why I read all those books and got top marks, because I was stupidly clinging to the hope that people would like me if I did. Again, I was wrong," Hermione said gripping Ron's hand still, she was inspecting a freckle on the back of his hand intently and Ron was just staring at her hand in his.

"Then I met you," Hermione said quietly and she took her gaze from Ron's hand and looked up into his eyes once more.

"I was nothing but an arse to you, and I'm so sorry," Ron said earnestly, but Hermione just chuckled. Feeling completely sorry that he was such a dick head, if he could go back in time and change all that, just so that he could see her smile that first time they had met, he would.

"I mean after our initial meeting, when you and Harry saved me from the troll. I saw that you did have a heart even though you were always irritatingly annoying to me. It wasn't until fourth year that people actually noticed who I was, and that was for the wrong reasons. I didn't understand to be quite honest, why were you, my best friend so angry at me, why was everyone making such a fuss about me and the fact that my hair didn't look like a bush at the Yule Ball. It was that night that I began to realise just how much you can love someone, I wanted you to take me so badly, I thought I was just being stupid and that you didn't care about me that way, then when you threw that fit of rage in front of everyone I realised that you did care but I was confused because they were new feelings to me, feelings I never thought I would ever experience," Hermione paused and took a breath, she resumed looking down at his hand again examining the same freckle.

"What I'm trying to say is that one little gesture you made, just by putting food onto my plate made me feel so…special, like I was finally accepted somewhere. That there are more things out there than just reading books, reading and experiencing things are two _very_ different things…I don't know I'm just being stupid," Hermione said quietly and breathed out a humourless laugh. Ron could feel his heart swelling and expanding, feeling himself fall even more in love with this girl, but at the same time feeling his heart ache for her. Ron lifted their entwined hands and laid Hermione's hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact and sighed softly. He then opened his eyes and noticed Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Mione, don't cry. I know what you're saying. I'm the second youngest in my family, I'm nothing special. It was usually Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny who got the most attention; I was always just…there. Occasionally my brothers would invite me to play a game of Quidditch with them and Ginny's a girl so we didn't have much in common when we were young. You know she talked about dolls, dresses, dreaming about how Harry Potter was the most fantastic person in the world," Ron laughed at the memory of how Ginny used to obsess about Harry when she was younger. "It's always been just me, then I realised I loved you Mione you made me feel like I was something other than the youngest Weasley boy, something other than just a tall, freckled, red-head,

"I can't deny that I am all those things, but you…you made it better, I know that sounds childish but it's the truth. Even when we were fighting and we wouldn't talk to each other it still comforted me to see you in the common room every night even if you didn't want to talk to me, I felt better because of the simple fact that you were there. At any moment I could reach out and touch you to reassure myself that you were safe and I could hold you and protect you if there was any trouble," Ron finished and realised he had tears running down his cheeks that were falling onto Hermione's hand that still lay across his cheek.

"Ron you don't know how much I love you, it's like…when you're not there I feel like a part of me is gone. It's a strange feeling, I remember when you got poisoned in sixth year, and I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up. We weren't even going out but I still felt like a part of my…soul was gone and I was slowly falling apart, there was something I knew we always had. Then you said my name in your sleep and my heart did something strange, I felt as though it was doubling in size and my love for you grew," Hermione said whilst rubbing her thumb across Ron's cheek, he felt comforted just by this small notion.

"Hermione, I don't want you to ever feel like you're not special. Because the truth is, you are and I'm sorry you got bullied in school if I knew who those bastards were I'd hex them into next century. And still not feel satisfied," Ron said caressing Hermione's hand, he pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest. He could feel her tears through his shirt, it was a simple issue but it was hard to say and elaborate on. He could tell Hermione trusted him completely, just knowing this made him feel light and fluffy inside.

Ron's tears weren't tears of sadness, they were caused by the fact that Hermione's trust in him ran so deep but her insecurities he'd never seen before came to the surface because she trusted him completely. Hermione had never talked about her child hood until this moment; it made him sad that she had no one, not even at school. At least when he was growing up he had Ginny, and sometimes his brothers but they were too involved with Hogwarts or Quidditch or homework (mainly Percy). He'd felt left out, he'd never really had a close relationship with anyone in his family except Ginny. When Hermione came into his life, it was as though the clouds parted and the sun shone through them casting light and joy onto his soul.

Ron encircled Hermione in his long arms and held her close to him; he was enjoying her small frame in his, he got lost in her once again. He didn't realise it when there came a small knock on his bedroom door, Ginny came through the door even before Ron registered someone was there. Ginny noticed him and Hermione in his arms sitting on his bed and gave Ron a stern look. Wondering why she gave him such a strange look when he'd nothing wrong Ginny sighed tiredly and said, "What have you done now, Ron?"

Hermione looked up then, having heard what Ginny said and came to Ron's defence, "He didn't do anything Gin, we just had a little talk and I got a bit emotional that's all. He was comforting me actually."

"Yeah, Gin. You've always gotta assume the worst don't you?" Ron asked while Hermione turned and got up off the bed, Ron was instantly missing her then even though she'd only gotten up and walked a few metres away from him. Harry and Ginny sat down on Harry's bunk and watched Hermione fetch the sandwiches from off of Ron's dressing table. She came back and offered her his food.

"You did bring them up for a reason, and besides I'm the one who kept you from eating," Hermione said after he'd only stared at her for a few seconds. Ron took them thankfully and moved to sit with his back against the headboard of his bed and gestured for Hermione to come sit with him, she crawled onto his bed and sat in between his legs with her body facing away from him, her head resting on his chest.

Ron took one half of the sandwich and was about to take a bite when he remembered Hermione hadn't eaten nearly all day. So he handed her the one in his hand, she looked at it and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Ron smiled at her and she lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek, she took it in both hands and began to eat. Ron then took the other half and began to munch on his lunch; he then let his eyes wonder to where Harry and Ginny he'd forgotten they were there.

"What? What are you looking at, is there something you needed?" Ron asked after he'd swallowed a large mouthful of food.

Ginny just sat there and smiled at him and Hermione, Ron shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Harry was silently watching them, with a small grin on his face. Hermione even sat up a tad.

"Ok guys, now the weird staring is just plain creepy," Ron acknowledged.

"You guys are just so cute, that's all," Ginny giggled.

Ron could feel his face growing warmer and instinctively sat up straighter, but this caused Hermione to slide further into a horizontal position.

"Ron! Did you have to do that?" Hermione asked sounding irritated. He chuckled and simply pulled her up with him, settling her comfortably onto him once again. Ron wrapped his legs around her waist and laughed even louder as Hermione tried to escape the grip he'd placed around her. After a few more efforts of trying to get him to lower his legs, Hermione just relaxed and let Ron's legs remain there but in the mix of her struggles he heard "immature" and "not even funny".

Hermione tried to look at him, but Ron shifted his head to the side and avoided her gaze so she couldn't give a disapproving stare which he was sure she was giving him at that moment. When she turned away to resume eating Ron lowered his legs and wrapped his arms around her neck, grabbing his wrists so that his hands were landed in front of her chest. Hermione responded by kissing his bicep that was resting on her shoulder. Ron resumed this position until he heard Harry shift in his bed; Ron looked up at Harry and his sister.

"Sorry guys, was there something you wanted?" Ron asked while Hermione continued chewing.

"Oh yeah, me and Ginny saw you guys leave in rush after lunch and we thought something was wrong. So we came up to investigate," Harry said then continued, "I also wanted to know if you're going to do the Auror training,"

Harry was addressing Ron now, looking at him through his glasses. Ron had always wanted to be an Auror, ever since he found out they existed, and his chance to become one was practically knocking on the front door. But there was still something that held him back; he wanted to consult with Hermione before he did anything. He didn't know why he should ask, it just seemed proper to ask his girlfriend about any life changing decisions and this definitely was deemed to be life changing.

"I…uh…I'm still thinking about it," Ron said meeting Harry's gaze.

"You mean you're considering not going?" Harry said unbelievingly, Harry knew it was always Ron's dream to be an Auror and he probably couldn't understand why Ron was having second thoughts about it.

At that moment Hermione looked up at him, having finished her food.

"Why aren't you going to go?" Hermione asked him softly, removing Ron's arms from her neck and moved them so that they were wrapped around her stomach.

"I never said I wasn't going to go, I just said I'm still thinking about not going to this training camp, I mean there are other training sessions so I can just go then," Ron said addressing the room at large.

"But why, I thought you really wanted to do this?" Ginny was the one who had spoken, she had taken an interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, I do –"Ron started.

"Well then why aren't you going?" Harry interrupted him.

"Because I don't want to start training yet, I'm not ready to start fighting evil dark wizards ok!?" Ron confessed, and then leaned his back and it hit the headboard of his bed and sighed.

They were all quiet for a few moments before Ron lifted his head and continued, still addressing the whole room, "Maybe…maybe you're strong enough Harry but I thought about it, I'm just not ready yet. Sure I'm thrilled that they seem to think that we're ready so soon after the war but me personally, I'm not,"

He'd never really confessed his feelings like that but he didn't care, it was the truth he wasn't ready to go off fighting evil wizards maybe in the future but not so soon after the war ended. _"So soon after Fred," _Ron thought sadly to himself.

Hermione had begun to shift under his grip, she lifted his arms off her and Ron made no move to try and make her stay. She crawled to his side and sat there, reaching out for Ron's hand and gripping it tightly with her own.

Harry had gotten up from his bunk and sat at the end of Ron's bed but Ginny stayed where she was, still looking at them.

"Sorry mate, I didn't know you felt that way. You're just as strong as I am, maybe even stronger," Ron scoffed at his words, "No just listen, I was just a bit shocked that you were considering not going because ever since I've known you said you wanted to be an Auror. But I completely understand if you don't want to right now…what are you planning on doing?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I'm considering going back to Hogwarts – which I know is kind of insane coming from me but it's what I feel like doing. Sure it might bring back bad memories but you've got to face life head on if you want to do something right. I'm just worried that if I don't take the offer they'll never give it back to me," Ron said looking up to meet his best friends gaze, "And…I just feel that I'm moving a bit fast. But I think you should do it mate, you're ready and you know it as well, maybe I'm not cut out for it. Yeah being an Auror is always what I've wanted to be but now that Voldemort's dead I feel like I want a rest for a bit, and yes I was excited about the letter but now I'm not so sure. But I'm not ruling it out completely!" Ron added as Harry's mouth opened.

Hermione had stayed silent for a while so Ron looked down at her; he was surprised to see her looking right at him.

"Maybe I'm not; maybe I don't want to do it just like you said. I was going to because you were, you're my best mate and we do everything together I can't stand imagining going off to some camp where I don't know anybody. They'll probably know who I am, which, let's face it is bloody annoying," Ron turned back to Harry as he said this. Maybe they both weren't ready, but Harry, he's Harry, he can take this on. But Ron felt like he couldn't, he's not strong like Harry, perhaps he's being childish but that's just how he felt.

Ginny stood up and went to the bed, but instead of sitting beside Harry she came and gave Ron a hug. She'd taken Ron by surprise and he didn't have time to return the hug before she stood up and looked at him. Ron was so reminded of his mother at that moment; her face was soft and gentle. Ginny looked at him her eyes full of something he'd never seen before.

"Uh Gin, what's with the free hugs?" Ron asked uncertainly and bewildered.

"Can't a girl give her big brother a hug for no reason?" Ginny asked innocently, Ron was sure there was a catch.

"Not with you there isn't," Ron stated and gave a sarcastic smile. Harry on the other hand sniggered.

"Okay fine, you're right. It's because you've changed Ron, the Ron I knew before the war was _way _different than the one sitting on his bed right now. You've grown up Ron, you're making rational decisions and actually expressing your feelings not bottling them up until you try and punch someone," Ginny explained and sat down next to Harry, she then looked at him again. And Ron knew the look in her eyes; he'd never recognised it before because no one ever really gave him this look. Ginny was looking at him with respect.

He'd never seen this look from Ginny before, the love from her was strong and at this moment he well and truly felt like he connected with his little sister, not that he didn't before, but their bond with his sister was stronger with Ginny than with anyone else in his family. Maybe it was the short gap in their ages, maybe she just understood him better than any one else. Except Hermione of course she could read him like an open book.

"You want to go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly from behind Ron's shoulder. He hardly even knew she was there she'd been so silent, but she looked up at him shyly.

"Well, yeah I guess so. I mean sure I'd have to work hard if I'm going to pass my N.E. but when you think about it, I'm going to have you there to keep kicking my arse every time I slunk off," Ron said putting his arm around her.

"Hang on! You're definitely going back to school?" Harry asked from the other side of the room, Ron hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Well it's not a fixed decision mate, but I think that's where I'm headed. Besides I'm sure mum would be delighted with my choice, I'm gonna feel a bit guilty for leaving George though but he's got Verity and Lee even Angelina, Katie and Alicia said they'd help out around the shop," Ron said casually still keeping his hold on Hermione.

"Okay," Harry said slowly trying to clear things up. "What about your parents Hermione?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Well I've talked to Mr Weasley about that and he said the Ministry have some promising leads on their whereabouts. They said they'd give me updates every few days or so," Hermione explained sitting up a little but still resting on Ron.

"Does that mean you've got to go to Australia?" Ginny piped up.

"Not necessarily no, but since my parents were put under a very strong memory charm I want to assist the Ministry, it was me who did that to them in the first place,"

"Why?" Ron asked suddenly, not wanting Hermione out of the country so soon.

"Well Ronald you'd want to see your parents wouldn't you, after a whole year of not communicating whatsoever," Hermione said sounding annoyed by Ron's question.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Sorry, Mione" Ron said quietly and dropping his arm that was currently around her body. Hermione visibly fell into Ron and looked at him annoyed; Ron just looked down at her grinning.

"Harry…are you going to go back to school?" Ginny asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Uh…well I uh…don't know Gin," Harry stuttered, looking round at her.

"Harry, I think you should consider going back," Hermione said from next to Ron.

"Maybe…if Ron isn't going to Auror training yet I guess it would be okay if I went back to school. I mean like Ron said, it's going to be tough cause we've got do our N.E.. Besides if the whole Horcrux thing didn't go on we'd have gone to our last year anyway," Harry said trying to persuade himself into going back to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure mate, I mean the war was heavy for you, you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Ron questioned looking at Harry in the eye.

"The war took its toll on everyone, not just me Ron. But yeah, I think I'm ready to face it even if it has been such a short time since the war. My life's been filled with so many harder things, I think one last year of school won't kill me," Harry laughed. Suddenly there was a flash of red and Harry was bombarded by Ginny. Ginny had run across the room and was hugging Harry tightly as if hanging onto Harry for her life.

The room was filled with an awkward air as Harry and Ginny were locked in a tight embrace with Harry patting her back awkwardly.

Ron cleared his throat loudly as he saw that there was no way to get their attention other than throwing things at them, not wanting a fighting match with Ginny he decided to take the less physical route. Ginny broke apart from Harry and looked around at where Ron and Hermione were still sitting.

"Sorry guys, I'm just so happy that we're all going back to Hogwarts together, and we'll be in the same year! Mum's going to be so excited, I'm gonna tell her now," Ginny said excitedly she gave Harry a quick hug, waved at Ron and Hermione and left the room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were left in the room still a little startled by Ginny's hasty exit. Ron was absent-mindedly playing with Hermione's fingers as he stared off into space, thinking about what lay in store for them when they returned to Hogwarts. Would Harry still be Quidditch captain? Would there even be a Quidditch team!?! Ron's thoughts were quickly racing through his brain, fretting whether they would still be permitted to play Quidditch. He thought about how he still had a good chance of being Keeper, but what if better _younger _Keeper took his place!? Is seventh year really as hard as everyone says it is? The answer is probably yes.

Ron was lost in his thoughts until Hermione took her hand from his and placed it in his hair, trying to flatten out the odd bits that stood up.

"Mione, do you have to do that" Ron whined to his girlfriend, he was trying to swat her hand away. But her attempts were in vain to try and make his hair look presentable, of course it didn't look as bad as Harry's did in the morning but it was certainly unacceptable.

"Yes, Ronald I don't want you going around looking like you just woke up," Hermione said continuing to flatten Ron's messed up hair.

Ron heard a chuckle from across the room, and Ron instinctively turned toward the noise. Harry was laughing heartily at Ron.

"And what are you laughing at you great ponce?" Ron asked rudely at Harry while Hermione gave up and let out a loud defeated sigh.

"Nothing, it's just that I know how much you hate it when people touch your hair. But I guess Hermione is an exception," Harry said then continued laughing.

It was right what Harry said, ever since Ron was a boy he'd always been paranoid about people touching his hair. It was all thanks to none other than Fred and George.

Hermione was looking at him expectantly.

"Let's just say it involved something called _One Touch Hair Blazer Serum_, not very pleasant, trust me," Ron said.

Hermione just cocked her eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time," Ron said. Harry already knew the story so he was still cracking up about it even though Ron had told him years ago.

"Ok, will you shut up now?!" Ron shouted at his best mate. When Harry's laughing didn't die down Ron reached for a pillow and threw it at Harry. It slammed right into Harry's face and his glasses fell off.

It was Ron's turn to laugh this time, but instead of Harry throwing something at him like he'd been expecting. A hand slapped him on the side of the head; he whipped his head around and saw Hermione smirking at him.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one Granger!" Ron growled and began to tickle her. She erupted into peals of shrieking laughter; her weak attempts to try and force Ron off her were amusing to Ron so he laughed along with her.

"No…ha ha, stop it, Ron. I…mean it, or I'll…ha ha," Hermione gasped in between giggles. Ron stopped and Hermione slowly recovered, Ron was still grasping her but not moving his hands. He looked down at her with a playful smirk on his face.

"Or you'll what?" Ron challenged. Hermione tried to push herself up but Ron had her gripped tightly around the hips.

Hermione glared up at Ron before saying, "Or I'll put spiders in your bed when you're sleeping,"

Ron immediately released Hermione at the mention of the spider and she pulled herself up.

Harry roared with laughter at Hermione's comment and began to roll around on his bed. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he slowly recovered.

"Ron that was the funniest face I've seen you pull in long time!" Harry said while wiping his tears.

"I'm glad to see you find my fear of spiders hil_ar_ious," Ron said sarcastically folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh honestly Ron, you really think I'd put a spider in your bed while you were sleeping? I know how afraid you are of them, and I really don't know why. You know what the experts say; you must face your fears if you might have even the slightest chance of overcoming it. It's true; I read it in a book. Maybe I should get you a pet spider for Christmas, yes that's it it's the perfect gift. Hermione said while looking sideways at Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, I think you've got the right idea I'll come along and help you pick one out. Maybe we could go to a muggle zoo and have a poke around there," Harry suggested.

"_Are they BLOODY CRAZY!?" _Ron thought as his best friend and his girlfriend thought of ways to smuggle a giant bird-eating tarantula into the country from an inhabited part of Brazil. The thought of a spider that was big enough to eat a bird sent chills down Ron's spine.

The sound of Hermione laughing made Ron come back down to earth, Ron looked at the amusement in her eye. _"Oh, so she was bluffing aye? Well two can play this game," _Ron thought evilly.

"Well if you guys insist on sending me to an early grave with all this spider nonsense, then Hermione I guess it will be alright if I borrow your copy of Hogwarts: A History, then?" Ron asked mischievously and hastily getting up from his bed. When Ron said "_borrow_" he actually meant "_take for a couple of months and give it back in less than perfect condition_". And Hermione knew this too.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear and Ron chuckled, this was exactly the sort of reaction he wanted from her. She couldn't live without her first ever edition of _Hogwarts: A History_.

Ron hurriedly raced for the door as he heard Hermione scuffle from his bed; he hastily reached for the door the knob and retreated from the room with Hermione hot in his tail. He was laughing all the way down the stairs.


End file.
